


1989

by pcyooda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 1980s, Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - High School, Coming of Age, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, chanhun mention
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/pcyooda
Summary: baeksoo | 80s | colegial!auCAPA: @suhotusHá uma lenda que se diz que todos os segredos do Universo estão escondidos dentro de um buraco negro.Pelo menos era isso que Baekhyun achava.Quando a sua vida se torna uma rota sem direção, ele decide orbitar em outros lugares para além daquele o qual se apresentava como o seu fim determinado.Baekhyun quer cortar caminho, escalar montanhas e talvez se sentir mais perto do céu...Para isso, ele talvez fosse precisar de alguém que pudesse lhe compreender e que topasse segurar a sua mão nessa jornada...de descobrir todos os segredos do Universo, antes que o relógio bata para o fim de 1989.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

1988  
  


**KYUNGSOO**

Mais ou menos 80% das estrelas que existem no universo têm uma companheira. Segundo alguns astrônomos, essas estrelas são chamadas de binárias e fazem parte de um sistema duplo quando estão no mesmo eixo gravitacional no céu. Pra mim isso sempre foi uma coisa meio engraçada de saber, porque quando eu olhava pro céu como estou fazendo agora me parece extremamente difícil descobrir qual das estrelas brilhantes está com seu par e qual delas está completamente sozinha. E mesmo que isso me causa um certo desconforto, eu simplesmente não consigo parar de olhar para toda a sua beleza, brilhando em uma luz cintilante.

Era parte do motivo pelo qual eu adorava olhar as estrelas, todos os dias.

Mesmo hoje, dia 31 de dezembro.

Sendo hoje 31 de dezembro, isso significa que o céu está se preparando para receber os fogos de ano novo. Então, provavelmente teriam mais diversas outras estrelas para brilhar lá em cima hoje a noite. Bem, se é que dá pra chamar pólvora de estrela, né?

Meu irmão Kyuhyun sempre me disse que "as estrelas do ano novo" eram estrelas que a gente escolhia parar pra observar morrer. Eu sei, isso não é algo que se espera contar para uma criança ouvir, mas eu gostava de como Kyuhyun era comigo. Ele nunca me superestimou por ser mais novo e sempre fez do possível ao impossível para me integrar na vida dele.

Eu o amava por isso.

Hoje, sendo o último dia do ano de 1988, eu apenas queria passar esse tempo assassinando estrelas com o meu irmão no alto da montanha Taebaek. Sempre íamos lá no verão, mas como dezembro fazia inverno, a paisagem era totalmente diferente da qual eu estava acostumado. Parecia mais bonita do que o normal.

Kyuhyun estava andando do meu lado, desbravando o caminho para que não escorregassemos e caissemos com tudo no chão duro e frio. Ele era bem mais alto que eu, então seguia um pouco mais a frente com passadas largas. Era difícil pra mim respirar mais rápido no inverno, já que tenho Asma, então eu não me importei de ficar um pouco mais pra trás. Mesmo que eu não estivesse esperando que de repente Kyuhyun parasse no meio do caminho, como se fosse normal.

Meu irmão se virou pra trás, esperando até que eu chegasse onde ele estava parado.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntei, sem entender nada.

— Não acha que devíamos ter ficado em casa? Quer dizer… papai disse que não se importava em ficar sozinho, mas agora estou me importando de ter deixado ele sozinho. — franzi o cenho, o que fez meus óculos deslizar pelo nariz.

Isso me incomodava demais pra falar a verdade. Eu queria comprar uma outra armação, mas não tínhamos dinheiro pra isso. Então eu só me contentava em ajeitar no rosto da maneira que ficasse melhor.

Ajeitei tudo certinho, e tentei focar a visão no meu irmão.

— Ele não está sozinho. A Tia Junghee está lá com ele. — Kyuhyun torceu os lábios.

— Não sei não, Dodo. Acho que devíamos voltar. — de repente fiquei triste.

Eu não queria voltar. Eu queria matar estrelas e ver como ficaria bonito os fogos soltados daqui da montanha. Eu queria comer o tteokkguk que havíamos trazido na mochila.

— Dodo, vamos, não fique triste. Não acha que devemos ficar com nosso pai? É o melhor a se fazer. — Kyuhyun era sempre a voz da razão.

— Mas hoje ainda não é Seollal. É só o último dia do ano. E eu queria soltar fogos aqui na montanha. — ele olhou pra mim, sem saber o que fazer.

Não entendia porque ele achava tão importante. Ninguém ligava tanto para esse ano novo, a única coisa de extraordinária era que eu ia passar de um jovem rapaz de 18 anos para um jovem rapaz de 19.

— Se você diz…— Kyuhyun deu de ombros.

— É sim. Por isso ele não ligou quando você disse que viríamos pra cá. E outra: a gente também pode ir no Altar Celestial fazer um pedido.— meu irmão sorriu, puxando-me para debaixo do abraço dele.

— Ai, ai Dodo. Você sempre querendo explorar o mundo, hein? Será o próximo Napoleão Bonaparte.— eu ri com o comentário.

— Ele não era francês? Devia ser fedido pra caramba.

— Mas naquela época todos eram fedidos. Igualzinho a você que não toma banho quando chega da aula. — olhei pra ele indignado.

— Eu tomo banho sim! — Kyuhyun sorriu pra mim.

— Vamos, Fedozinho. Vamos andando ou vamos acabar congelados aqui. — ele começou a dar passadas mais largas, comigo ainda debaixo de seu braço.

Eu gostava de andar com ele desse jeito porque parecia como antes: na época que tudo era fácil. Desde quando mamãe morreu, a vida não era mais a mesma. Papai parecia desligado do mundo e Kyuhyun, que sempre fora um aluno exemplar na faculdade, estava ficando para trás.

Acontece que meu irmão trabalhava agora, mais do que podia realmente se dedicar. Todo o tempo que ele precisava usar para estudar (ou até mesmo namorar) era usado em horas extras, bicos e empregos duplos, onde quer que ele conseguisse pegar. Essa mudança toda era algo que nenhum de nós sonhamos em acontecer.

— Dodo, quer ir até o topo da montanha? Será que você consegue? — ele não estava me perguntando por maldade, Kyuhyun estava preocupado com a minha asma.

— Consigo sim, apenas… vamos devagar. — eu disse, tranquilizando-o.

— Se você segurar a minha mão, eu consigo mandar ar pro seu pulmão telepaticamente. — eu sorri.

— Ai, Hyung. Não acredito mais nessas bobagens, eu já tenho-

— Blá, blá, blá. Não seja chato com seu Hyung. Finja que ainda é o meu Dodozinho como um bom dongsaeng.— revirei os olhos.

— Eu tenho 19 anos! — Kyuhyun me abraçou como um urso.

— Eu tenho 19 anos! — ele me imitou, com a voz grossa parecida com a minha.

— Cala a boca, Kyuhyun!

— Ei, moleque. Linguajar! — espremi os lábios descontente com tudo aquilo.

Kyuhyum riu, separando do meu abraço. Ele andava com uma elegância que eu nunca ia ter: pernas longas, corpo magro e esbelto, nada desengonçado como o monte de gordura que eu era.

Eu gostava de observar ele andar, porque ele era bonito. Bem mais bonito que eu, bem mais inteligente e bem mais prestativo. O máximo que esperavam de mim era me tornar como ele. O que pra mim não parecia uma ideia ruim, quer dizer, quem não quer ser como Kyuhyun?

Bem, ele não queria.

Sempre me disse que eu era a salvação da família, que eu era especial. Nunca soube o porquê, mas era o que ele me dizia sempre. Principalmente quando eu lhe mostrava meus roteiros de ficção científica. Kyunhyun adorava todos eles.

— Você acha que o próximo ano será diferente? — ele começou a falar de repente, com um tom sério.

Ainda estávamos caminhando para chegar no topo da montanha. Eu tinha bastante ar no pulmão, mesmo que parecesse impossível. Então estávamos a salvo por enquanto.

— O que quer dizer? — perguntei, estranhando sua seriedade.

— Você é quase um adulto agora, certo? — dei de ombros.

— Sempre fui meio velho. — Kyuhyun sorriu largo.

— Sim, Senhor Ranzinza, você sempre foi. — ele continuou andando sem prosseguir com o que estava falando antes.

Chegamos no topo mais rápido do que eu pude prever. Respirei fundo algumas vezes, porque por mais que ainda tinha ar em meus pulmões, eu ainda era bem sedentário.

Kyuhyun parou do meu lado, me passando a garrafa de água.

— É bonito. — meu irmão disse, olhando a vista das estrelas com atenção.

Deveria ser quase nove horas da noite. O ano novo ainda estava um pouco longe, mas já estava tudo valendo a pena. A vista realmente era linda daqui de cima.

Kyuhyun chegou perto do Altar Celestial, um lugar muito antigo, que eu havia estudado sobre há algum tempo atrás.

— É chamado de Altar Celestial por um motivo, sabia? — Kyuhyun me informou sem eu ao menos precisar perguntar. — Existe aqui desde a era Silla, onde os sacrifícios dos reis e os sacrifícios da nação foram mantidos. — ele olhou pra mim, estendendo a mão.

Peguei-a, sentindo seus dedos gelados.

— Dodo, tem que fazer um pedido difícil. Um pedido que exija tudo de si. Aí ele pode se realizar. — não disse nada pra ele, mas coloquei a mão na pedra mesmo assim.

Eu sou o garoto da ciência, não acredito em nada que foge do comum e do provável. Kyuhyun sempre foi o religioso da família. Mamãe até mesmo havia lhe acompanhado no templo budista uma ou outra vez, mas ele sempre ia sozinho. Toda vez que tínhamos conversas sobre isso, discutiamos. Mas hoje era ano novo e eu não queria discutir.

Então para não desapontá-lo, eu apenas fiz o que ele queria. E esperei até que ele rezasse.

— A flor da neve está em plena floração. — Kyuhyun disse, quando terminou a sua reza. — É bonita. Veja. — ele apontou para as árvores que cercavam a montanha, cheias de flores brancas como a neve.

Realmente eram bonitas. Na verdade, acho que nunca vi algo tão belo antes em tantos anos de vida. Mesmo que eu gostasse muito mais de observar estrelas, observar a natureza também não era de todo ruim. Era bonito como as paisagens se formavam. Sempre me fazia pensar na evolução do mundo para chegar até ali.

— Você sabe, não dá pra dizer quantos anos essa árvore tem. Isso pra mim é o mais fascinante das plantas. Todas elas, aqui nessa montanha, podem ter a minha idade. Ou podem ter milhões de anos. Isso não é incrível? — Kyuhyun me olhou, com um sorriso de lado.

— Sim, é. Sabe o que é mais incrível?

— O que? — perguntei, querendo mesmo saber.

— Que um pirralho que nem você seja tão inteligente. Onde é que está estudando, uh? Senhor Einstein.

Isso me fez rir alto.

— Hyung, você é um idiota. Isso a gente lê em qualquer livro de ciência. — meu irmão me puxou novamente para um abraço do jeito que só ele sabia me dar.

— E você então lê todos eles? Aigoo, meu garoto vai pra faculdade de medicina. Eu vejo isso. — de repente fiquei triste de novo.

Isso era o que todos eles esperavam pra mim: a faculdade de medicina. A medicina, que era um trabalho para nobres e para inteligentes. A medicina que era pra pessoas dedicadas, sabidas, ágeis e bem estruturadas. Alguém como se esperava que eu fosse. Mas alguém que eu nunca poderia ser.

Tentei disfarçar minha cara quando voltamos a se encarar.

— Certo, hyung. Talvez eu seja mesmo isso aí.

— Você é muito mais, meu irmãozinho. Você é brilhante. Será o próximo presidente da Coreia do Sul. — sorri novamente, dessa vez com sinceridade.

Eu não podia contrariar Kyunhyun nisso. Seria cruel. Ele estava trabalhando pra me dar a vida que ele não vai poder ter, então seria muito egoísta da minha parte falar que meu sonho não era passar noites e mais noites no hospital, fazendo cirurgias ou estudando um caso de doença que não consigo identificar. Meu sonho não era cuidar de pessoas a beira da morte.

Eu não queria ser um salvador, mas parece que isso era a única coisa pela qual eu era designado a seguir. Ou eu salvava a minha família da miséria, ou eu arriscava o mundo por um sonho besta. 

Mas eu ainda não sabia qual lado escolher.

— Dodo, talvez devêssemos voltar para o carro. Está ficando mais frio, você vai precisar de cobertores para se esquentar.

Kyuhyun tinha razão, eu iria mesmo precisar de cobertores para não me atacar nada. Já era o ruim suficiente que eu estava aqui nessa montanha, mas eu simplesmente não consegui evitar. Eu adorava passar tempo com ele aqui.

Descemos do Altar Celestial, até onde havíamos deixado o carro. Mas assim que chegamos no lugar, comecei a ficar confuso. Não tinha apenas uma familiar picape vermelha coberta de neve, eram duas agora.

Havia mais alguém na montanha com a gente.

— Kyuhyun, e agora? Parece que tem gente aqui.

— Bem, não somos os únicos coreanos a gostar de fogos, né? Não podemos fazer nada. É um lugar público. Talvez será até divertido, quem sabe?

— Não quero passar o ano novo com alguém, quero que seja só a gente. Você me promete? Podemos deixar eles pra lá. — Kyuhyun riu, achando graça.

— Dodo, está agindo como uma criança. — dessa vez franzi o cenho, o que, novamente, fez o meu óculos cair.

— Não gosto de estranhos.

— Você está certo, no entanto. Não podemos dar tanta confiança a estranhos. — Kyuhyun olhou para mim, ainda sorrindo — Talvez você possa me contar uma história enquanto esperamos o ano virar. O que me diz? Pegamos os cobertores e deitamos na traseira da picape pra isso. — isso me fez sorrir.

— Gostei da ideia. — meu irmão sorriu de volta.

— Então vamos, pequeno gênio, não temos o ano todo.

Fizemos o que havíamos planejado.

Naquela noite, eu apenas senti que havia a minha estrela companheira do meu lado. Que ela nunca seria capaz de se apagar, até quando eu estivesse soltando outras estrelas mortas pelos meus dedos, girando com as velas de luz, ela continuaria ali. Sorrindo pra mim.

Naquela noite eu descobri o significado do que era se sentir brilhando no céu, no último minuto de 1988.

E aquela também foi a última vez que me senti assim na vida.

**BAEKHYUN**

Ano novo é uma merda.

Todo ano a minha família faz a mesma coisa, e parece que ninguém nunca aprende que não adianta quantas vezes o Jackson for preparar a lareira para assar os malditos marshmallows que Taeyoung tanto amava, ele ia se queimar em todas elas. E aí teríamos que ir de novo para o hospital — o que, óbvio —, resultaria em outro ano novo perdido na fila do trânsito da rua, com Jackson e sua mão queimada.

É uma merda porque já parecia ser a quinta vez que isso acontecia.

Então, claro que estava só eu, meu pai, e Taehyung (o segundo gêmeo) na picape que ia até a montanha Taebaek. Era a primeira vez que iríamos fazer algo desse tipo, então, sim, eu estava feliz com essa merda. Mais feliz do que eu queria admitir de verdade.

— Baekhyun, você trouxe a cesta com as comidas? — meu pai me perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

Bem, sim, eu havia trazido. Mas deviam estar no carro da mamãe. E mamãe estava no hospital. Com o idiota do Jackson e sua mão queimada.

— Ficou no outro carro.

— Deus. Como pode esquecer? E seu irmão? O que vai comer? — torci os lábios para me segurar de falar o que eu queria dizer de verdade.

E o que eu tinha com isso? Foda-se. Eu não era responsável pelos gêmeos: eles eram. Mamãe, em primeiro lugar, não deveria tê-los separado. Ou leva um, ou deixa os dois.

Simples assim.

Mas parecia que apenas eu pensava um pouco nessa família. E isso era o que mais me irritava.

— Eu não “esqueci”. Acontece que o seu filho idiota queimou a mão e mamãe foi correndo com o carro dela para o hospital. Era para todos irem juntos até aqui. — meu pai me lançou um olhar de repreensão.

— Linguajar! Ele é seu hyung.

— Eu não tenho irmão mais velho. Eu sou o mais velho. — ele estava pirado se achava que eu ia me sujeitar a isso.

Jackson não era meu irmão. Ele era um idiota. E por idiota, não quero dizer que ele era ruim comigo. Ele era apenas um tremendo idiota mesmo, vivia de festas na faculdade do exterior e usava todo o tipo de droga que o papai dele nunca poderia imaginar.

O garoto era um desastre. Assim como eu.

Bem, talvez tínhamos mais uma coisa em comum, no fim.

— Baekhyun... se vai bancar uma de difícil de novo, deveria ter ficado em casa. Não quero saber de brigas hoje. Você está me escutando? — “Não, seu velho desgraçado, eu não estou de escutando!”, era o que eu queria dizer.

O que eu disse?

— Sim senhor. — é, eu sei. Patético. Eu me odiava cada dia mais por ser tão fraco.

Não conversamos mais até chegar no topo da montanha. Estava nevando, então devíamos dirigir devagar. Demorou um pouco para que finalmente chegássemos lá, mas acabou acontecendo. Quando desci do carro, foi que vi a surpresa que não estava esperando:

— Tem gente aqui. — eu disse, como se meu pai fosse realmente me ouvir.

Ele nem ao menos respondeu, apenas tratando de tirar Taehyung da cadeirinha sem que ele caísse de lá. Bufei, chutando a neve por debaixo do meu sapato. Não seria nada legal ter que dividir o espaço com outras pessoas. Na verdade, seria incrivelmente chato e entediante.

— Baekhyun! Venha ajudar, pare de pensar na morte da bezerra. — como se eu realmente estivesse!

Revirei os olhos novamente, apertando mais a minha jaqueta de couro. Estava realmente frio naquele lugar, daqueles que nunca senti antes. Era uma merda. O frio não me fazia muito bem, pois eu ficava facilmente gripado. Alguma merda de imunidade baixa que eu tinha, algo assim.

— Estou indo, cacete. — resmunguei baixo, sem que ele pudesse ouvir.

Caminhei até onde o idiota estava com o meu irmão mais novo e acabei percebendo uma coisa: Taehyung não estava com o casaco. Aquilo me irritou mais uma vez naquele dia. Como é que podiam ter deixado o casaco dele pra trás? Ele só tinha três anos. Precisava urgentemente de agasalho.

Tirei minha própria jaqueta, já salpicada de flocos de neve, e o embrulhei da melhor maneira que pude.

— Aish. — resmunguei, sentindo meu sangue ferver.

— Você também esqueceu o casaco dele, Baekhyun. Será que tem alguma coisa que sabe fazer? — nem me dei o trabalho de responder.

Apenas peguei a mãozinha de Taehyung e sai dali o mais rápido que pude.

Subimos parte da montanha sem olhar para trás. Meu pai provavelmente iria ligar para a mamãe e xingar ela por coisas que ele mesmo era o culpado. Do tipo dar mais educação ao filho idiota dele, e não estragar as festas dos outros.

Otário.

— Baekkie, você vai me levar pra ver a neve? — Taehyung, que até a agora estava quieto, tentou chamar a minha atenção puxando a minha mão.

Eu sorri com a pequena voz exigente. Ele era um carinha muito engraçado, um pouco mais parecido comigo do que o irmão. Se eu fosse me gabar, Taehyung era como um clone meu com mais inocência. E todo o tipo de esperança que eu não tinha mais, também estava presente naqueles olhinhos luminosos.

— Eu te levo pra onde você quiser, Taetae. Onde você quer ir com o Hyung? — Ele sorriu pra mim, com as bochechas gordinhas.

— Ver a neve, ver a neve! — sorri de volta.

— Então vamos! — ele bateu palminhas, voltando logo a segurar a minha mão para manter o equilíbrio.

Subimos até a montanha, com os pequenos passos de Taehyung me seguindo ao lado. Cada vez que eu me distanciava da bolha da minha família, eu me sentia melhor comigo mesmo. Era como se toda a falta de solução entre os meus pais pudesse fazer com que um caos de instaurasse. E de repente tudo era explosivo. Até mesmo eu, ou, principalmente eu.

As vezes, eu me sentia a beira do precipício.

A verdade era que o fim dessa década estava parecendo para mim como a chave do meu próprio futuro. Logo eu teria 19 anos, e não seria mais um garoto idiota. Eu teria que fazer faculdade, mas eu também teria que cuidar dos meus irmãos porque minha mãe não tinha capacidade pra isso. Éramos apenas nós quatro contra o mundo.

A coisa era: minha mãe, ao contrário de muitas outras mães solteiras, só tinha a mim como sua principal esperança. E esse era um peso que eu não estava acostumado a carregar. Na verdade, era o tipo de peso que eu renegava.

— Hyung, sobe! Sobe, sobe! — Taehyung me disse de repente, me fazendo tomar conta de onde estávamos.

Peguei-o em meu colo, e tentei alcançar o mais alto possível (mesmo eu medindo baixo pra cacete). Meu irmãozinho parecia feliz mesmo assim, como se pudesse de fato alcançar o céu quando esticava as mãozinhas pra cima.

Sorri observando ele fazer isso. Era o tipo de coisa que me causava felicidade, das raras vezes que eu a sentia. Quando não sentia felicidade também quando ouvia as minhas próprias playlists, ou como quando eu conseguia reproduzir qualquer som na minha guitarra. Era tudo pra mim. Era ali que eu me reencontrava.

— Taetae, será que você consegue pegar um floco de neve? — ele sorriu mais largo.

— Sim! Eu quero! — sorri novamente.

— Então abra bem as mãos. — ele fez como pedi, esticando o máximo que podia.

— Sabe... se conseguir pegar um, poderá fazer um pedido. — os olhos dele se arregalaram em surpresa.

— Verdade? — concordei com um aceno. — Eu quero então um biscoito infinito que não acabe nunca.

Eu ri de verdade, enquanto Taehyung tentava com todo o esforço do mundo pegar os flocos de neve.

De passagem, quase como se fossem fantasmas, vi dois garotos brincando do outro lado da montanha. Eu não tinha intenção de ficar espionando, mas assim que meus olhos bateram de relance, fiquei hipnotizado com a cena.

Não sei ao certo por que.

Eram dois rapazes, um bem alto e magro, e o outro mais baixinho e rechonchudo. O baixinho parecia irritado com tudo o que o outro falava, mas dava para ver que ambos se gostavam muito — não paravam de se abraçar. Isso fez alguma coisa acordar dentro de mim.

Normalmente, eu era solitário. Não me dava bem com a maioria das pessoas, e o único amigo que eu tinha no mundo, Chanyeol, não estava sempre comigo quanto antes. O ensino médio nos deu um efeito colateral muito ruim: a distância. Ela era o veneno que matava qualquer relacionamento. E estava matando o meu também.

— Hyung, hyung! Veja! Peguei um! — voltei a atenção para o meu irmão, com seu pequeno sorriso adornado nos lábios.

Ele estava extremamente feliz com a mãozinha cheia de neve. Acabei deixando a outra imagem de lado e me concentrei no meu irmãozinho. Na felicidade genuína que eu carregava em meus braços. Aquela era a única pra mim que valia mais do que qualquer preço que pudessem colocar.

— Agora você pode fazer um pedido, Taetae. O que vai ser? — ele sorriu mais largo.

— Se eu pegar dois, então o Hyung vai poder fazer um pedido também? — olhei bem pra ele, sem saber o que dizer.

Era a primeira vez que eu realmente queria fazer um pedido. Queria pedir que meus desejos se realizassem com todas as forças, mas sempre acabava me questionando no final: o que pedir, de fato?

— Eu vou pedir sim. Mas só se você pegar dois-

— Peguei, peguei! — ele exclamou alegremente.

Acabei entrando na brincadeira com ele.

— Então agora você tem que fechar as mãos, Taetae. — ele fechou com força, um pequeno punho redondo. Isso me fez sorrir — Agora, você fecha os olhos também.

Taehyung fez como o instruído, e apertou os olhinhos com o punho bem em frente a eles.

— Agora o hyung vai assoprar no 3, e aí você também assopra junto, tá? — ele abriu os olhos para confirmar com um aceno.

— Taetae, feche os olhos! — Taehyung os fechou novamente, apertando mais forte que antes.

Respirei fundo eu mesmo, antes de prosseguir. Eu sabia que era apenas uma brincadeira idiota, mas aquilo estava mexendo um pouco comigo. Talvez, no fundo, eu ainda fosse uma criança idiota com esperança de que o universo poderia me trazer uma mudança. Poderia me trazer um salvador para me resgatar do inferno em que eu estava vivendo.

Ou talvez fosse apenas esse o meu desejo.

Que alguém pudesse finalmente me fazer voltar a enxergar o meu próprio caminho no meio dessa confusão toda, no meio do caos.

Então, quando contei em voz alta, eu já sabia pelo o que desejar com sinceridade.

Eu só esperava que o universo fosse realmente parar pra me ouvir. 


	2. Reminiscence

1989

 **KYUNGSOO**  


Sempre tive algum pressentimento sobre começos. Era algo que, em parte, me assustava – pois a expectativa sempre superava a realidade quando o assunto era _Eu_. E o começo do ensino médio não poderia ser diferente disso.

A coisa é que: não importa qual o seu lugar nesse mundo, há coisas que você tem que fazer para chegar até lá. Eu sabia quais eram as coisas que eu deveria fazer, e sabia que haviam também coisas que as pessoas esperavam que eu deveria fazer. Mas nada daquilo realmente me confortava. Eu sabia que estava seguindo o meu caminho cegamente, na esperança que de alguma forma eu atravessaria a faixa final como um campeão nessa corrida da vida. Porém, logo quando cheguei na escola naquele dia, pude perceber que as coisas não iriam ser como planejado.

Eu saí bem cedo de manhã com os fones de ouvido colados às minhas orelhas, como sempre ficavam quase o tempo inteiro quando eu não tinha que interagir com as outras pessoas. Confesso que eu acabava usando a música como uma rota de fuga, como se eu pudesse me tornar invisível assim que os fones assumisse seu posto no alto da minha cabeça. Era um costume ruim que eu tinha adquirido, em parte por causa de Kyuhyun; e em parte porque eu realmente gostava de música.

Normalmente, eu ouvia de tudo. Mas como hoje em dia a febre das ballads invadia a rádio, esse era o estilo que eu mais escutava. Também nunca perdi tempo para implorar por novas fitas cassetes para papai, mesmo que ele já não tinha lá muita paciência para o meu hobby de criar playlists de ballad music.

Por causa disso, eu sempre tinha uma fita comigo onde quer que eu fosse. Era como uma chave mágica para algum lugar de paz longe de tudo e toda a pressão que a escola colocava nas minhas costas. Hoje, por exemplo, a fita era um mix das playlist que eu sempre gravava da rádio, começando por uma um pouco antiga: Reminiscence, de Sanulrim. Uma das minhas bandas favoritas.

Também pelo fato de eu ter a música do meu lado, eu me sentia confiante para encara o dia que iria se seguir. Era um dos primeiros dias de aula, e um dos primeiros também que eu estava ligeiramente animado por apenas um motivo: era o meu último ano no ensino médio. Depois disso, eu estava finalmente livre.

E por mais que isso me deixava feliz, também me apavorava.

Quando saí de casa de uma vez, fiz meu caminho até a escola montado em minha bicicleta, como eu fazia todos os dias. Tinha que seguir o caminho que passava pelo parque, direto pela avenida sem parar, até que se chegasse finalmente na quadra em que a escola ficava, alguns quarteirões longe de casa. Era um pouco cansativo, não ia negar. Mas era bom para a saúde inexistente que eu tinha, já que eu contava isso como um esforço diário de exercício físico. O que, por consequência, também era um ótimo exercício contra a minha asma.

Assim que cheguei na escola, senti o suor escorrer quente pelo rosto. Não que eu me importasse muito, porque não era algo que eu poderia resolver. Era natural que eu suasse, já que eu não tinha muito o costume de sair de casa para fazer exercícios. Então sempre que eu voltava para a escola, era a mesma coisa: eu voltando a ativa de uma vida sedentária das férias.

Assim que entrei pela porta da frente, olhei baixo e passei pelo corredor como se eu fosse um fantasma, como eu sempre fazia. Mas não deu muito certo, pois os valentões do time já estavam fazendo a sua ronda por alí. Era o primeiro dia de aula e eu já estava mentalmente exausto de pensar que teria que lidar com os imbecis do time pelo resto do ano.

— Hey, gracinha. Fiquei sabendo que você caiu na minha sala, hein? Bom saber que terei alguém para fazer meus trabalhos. — era um dos jogadores chineses que estava me provocando.

Luhan fazia isso desde quando entrou no colégio há quatro anos. Ele fingia ser um valentão pra despistar o fato de ser um chinês dentro de uma escola coreana, o que significava uma coisa só: bullying. E ao evitar todo o bullying que ele deveria sofrer, ironicamente provocava isso nos outros. Desalmado? Nem um pouco. Covarde? Com certeza.

Passei por ele sem nem ao menos lhe dar atenção, e segui direto para o meu armário no fim do corredor. Eu sabia que ele logo iria se distrair com outro alvo novamente, aquilo era só um aviso para que eu me mantesse atualizado.

Quando parei em frente ao armário, olhei ligeiramente para os lados como eu sempre fazia. Era uma mania estúpida, mas era uma mania. Eu pensava que se me mantesse prevenido, ninguém conseguiria arrombar o meu armário com tanta facilidade.

Coloquei a combinação quando senti que estava tudo a salvo: 1, 8, 9, 9. Era engraçado que era quase um anagrama para o ano que estava se iniciando. Me pergunto se isso poderia ser algum tipo de sinal para o que esse ano iria se mostrar, no fim. Mas isso, claro, era completamente sem nexo. Números são conjuntos de probabilidades, era isso o que a ciência se colocava a explicar.

E era nisso que eu acreditava.

Bem, acontece que eu era totalmente e completamente viciado na nova onda de ficção científica que o mundo estava imerso. Eu já havia assistido todos tipos de filmes possíveis, até mesmo os ocidentais, como Star Wars e Doctor Who (dentre tantos outros). Eu confesso que talvez — só talvez — sou um pouco viciado no gênero. O que também era um dos motivos de eu ter pensado em me tornar um roteirista de sci-fi. Mas ainda era uma loucura, certo? De jeito nenhum eu conseguiria isso.

Mas mesmo sabendo com plena certeza que isso não iria acontecer, eu ainda sonhava. Porque não custa sonhar. Eu acho.

Abri o armário de uma vez e peguei alguns livros pra primeira aula do dia: Matemática. Era uma de minhas aulas favoritas, já que eu também era muito bom com números — apesar de não ser tão ruim com as palavras também. Eu poderia dizer que, no fim, eu tentava manter o equilíbrio entre os dois.

Assim que eu tinha tudo pronto, fechei o armário para dar de cara com o cara que dividia o compartimento vizinho do lado. Era engraçado como mesmo depois de tantos anos sendo vizinhos de armário, a gente nunca haviam se falado de fato. Pra falar a verdade, eu, particularmente, achava o garoto meio esquisito.

Ele tinha um cabelo um pouco comprido, com mechas vermelhas, e tinha um rosto bem... marcante. Eu não saberia descrever com outra palavra. Ele era definitivamente o tipo de garoto que você olha e fica querendo saber mais sobre ele.

O garoto vivia com uma palheta pendurada no pescoço criando um ar meio rock n roll. Ele vestia aquelas regatas exageradamente cavadas (elas eram MUITO cavadas) e as calças jeans... perigosamente coladas ao corpo como as da década passada. Ele era bem bonito e chamava certa atenção das garotas mesmo não sendo o mais popular da escola. Ou talvez, eu não o achava popular. Na verdade eu não sabia se ele era popular ou não, porque ele era o tipo de pessoa inatingível. E pra mim, quando se é inatingível, você meio que não é tão importante assim. Porque ninguém de fato sabe sobre você.

Ele também andava com o cara alto do time de futebol, Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol, por outro lado, era bem popular. Talvez mais por causa de Sehun do que qualquer outra coisa. E apesar de Chanyeol e Sehun serem melhores amigos, esse garoto também vivia colado no grandão de orelhas grandes. O que pra mim, na verdade, era bem esquisito. Ambos não se pareciam em nada, então eu realmente não entendia como eles se davam tão bem.

E como era de costume, o garoto rebelde apenas parou do meu lado, abriu o armário e pegou seu material sem nem ao menos olhar para o lado. Fechou o armário com uma batida, socou os cadernos dentro da mochila e foi em direção ao banheiro dos meninos com seu jeito habitual de andar — como se o mundo inteiro não importasse.

Suspirei vendo ele sumir de vista. Em parte, eu tinha inveja da maneira dele lidar com a vida. Eu gostava de ser invisível aos olhos dos outros, gostava de evitar perguntas que não queria responder. E ele parecia ser sempre assim também.

Assim que o sinal bateu, voltei em mim mesmo. Ainda tinha o dia todo pela frente, então eu não deveria ficar emotivo. Acabei me dirigindo para a sala que ficava no final do corredor, onde teríamos a primeira aula do ano. Assim que entrei, percebi que boa parte dos lugares já estavam ocupados.

Suspirei pelo que pareceu a centésima vez.

Eu havia perdido o privilégio de escolher meu lugar simplesmente porque me atrasei. Restava apenas alguns lugares lá na frente, bem de cara com o professor, o que era uma tortura. Como é que eu poderia passar o resto do ano sentando na primeira carteira?

Parecia como um pesadelo.

Por fim, sentei na última carteira que restava tentando ao máximo evitar a exposição desnecessária. Não adiantou muito, pois logo todos estavam em seus lugares, e eu fui o único que ficou sozinho na mesa dupla. Ótimo jeito de não chamar atenção, não é mesmo?

— Bom dia turma. Sou o Professor Kwon, e hoje começamos mais um ano letivo. Um ano bem importante, de fato.

Ele poderia ser mais óbvio? Todos ali sabiam o que estava rolando. Era o último ano de suas vidas no colégio, então todo mundo estava bem ciente disso. Eu tentava não sentir a pressão da vida adulta me assombrando, mas eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não sentia. Era como uma sombra projetada, te acompanhando pelas vinte e quatro horas do dia.

As vezes eu não aguentava. Sucumbia aos meus medos e a fraqueza, chorando no travesseiro pela noite inteira. Eu não sabia o que fazer, muito menos qual faculdade queria ir. E ver papai se esforçando pelo meu sustento — assim como meu irmão —, esperando que eu conseguisse uma entrada em um curso de medicina, era a coisa mais aterrorizante que eu podia sentir. Sentia como se não fosse o suficiente, uma pedra no caminho da minha própria família e não a salvação dela.

As vezes eu pensava o pior. As vezes achava melhor que eu estivesse morto, assim papai não iria se decepcionar tanto com seu filho idiota que sonhava em ser roteirista de ficção científica. Isso, definitivamente, era o que mais me assombrava nessa coisa de virar um adulto “de verdade”: a possibilidade de falhar em tudo o que planejaram para mim, e jogar todo esse investimento pela janela.

E aí seria tudo culpa minha.

— Como bem sabem... — o professor Kwon retomou a sua fala, me fazendo despertar para o presente. — Esse ano terá um exame importante para ser feito. Para decidir as suas futuras carreiras.

Todos nós sabíamos disso, o que, claro, não diminuía o nervosismo de ninguém ali.

— Não houve ainda nenhuma mudança desde o ano passado, então continua a mesma coisa: o CASAT é dividido em 9 matérias e invés do antigo ensaio que vocês tinham que escrever, agora farão uma entrevista. Terão um testes antes e depois do CASAT, por intervenção das universidades que acharam melhor esse método avaliativo.

Eu senti meu coração acelerar cada vez mais que ele falava. Era uma péssima ideia que o professor fosse começar a falar sobre universidades no primeiro dia de aula. Ninguém se mexia, ninguém ao menos respirava. Tudo o que ele falava era como um martelo batendo repetidamente marcando as sentenças de morte.

— As matérias são divididas entre: literatura Coreana, história nacional, matemática, clássicos Chineses, ética nacional, política e economia, e tecnologia industrial ou gestão de casa. Além das eletivas que incluem língua estrangeira, mais o inglês, e um teste vocacional. — ele terminou de ler, voltando a sua atenção para a classe. — Sei que é muita informação, mas vamos nos esforçar para dar o nosso melhor. Certo?

Muita informação era eufemismo.

Eu estava me sentindo completamente sufocado. A pressão era esmagadora, e eu sabia que só pioraria com a competitividade absurda que iriamos ter que enfrentar daqui pra frente. Era sempre assim, e vinha sendo assim faz um tempo.

O ensino médio não preparava os alunos para o exame de admissão. Muitos dos alunos mais velhos não conseguiram passar no ano passado, pois o método de aprendizagem era diferente do método avaliativo. As pessoas se confundiam, e se esforçavam a toa, pois no fim, ninguém conseguia passar.

Os alunos estavam sempre tentando sabotar um ao outro, como se todos nós estivéssemos na selva de novo. Todos queriam uma vaga na universidade e iriam brigar feio por ela. Mas eu, justamente eu, não sabia se queria me juntar a essa guerra.

Meu sonho ainda era de fazer algo perto do que gostava, como jornalismo ou literatura. Estudar para uma vaga em medicina estava muito além do que um dia eu pensei em suportar. Totalmente fora de questão. Mas depois de tudo o que seu professor havia falado, parecia ser a única coisa que eu iria fazer pelo resto do ano.

**BAEKHYUN**

Eu esperava o sinal bater sentado que nem um idiota no fundo da biblioteca da escola. Não estava nem aí se alguém iria se irritar com o fato de ter uma cadeira a menos nas mesas de estudo. Foda-se. Eu não iria voltar para aquela estupidez que as pessoas dramaticamente chamavam de “apresentação de calouros”, ou qualquer merda assim.

Coloquei a mochila no chão, e peguei meu walkman amarelo de dentro da bolsa. No mesmo segundo, percebi tardiamente que estava sem fita. Merda. Não ia ter nada pra fazer durante quase uma hora inteira, e era tudo culpa da minha pressa em sair de casa.

Chutei a estante em frustração.

Era o primeiro dia de aula, e eu já estava irritado com essa palhaçada toda.

Abri a mochila para tirar meu caderno de letras de lá. Ele ainda era o mesmo de alguns meses atrás: cheios de rabiscos, cifras, mas nada que fosse realmente bom. Pelo menos, não que eu achasse que fosse. Tudo o que eu escrevia nesses últimos tempos parecia patético, e não valia a pena terminar.

Acabei por arrancar algumas folhas do caderno, tentando escrever alguma melodia para a canção que estava na minha mente fazia um tempo. Como eu tocava guitarra, as cifras eram sempre mais elaboradas. Eu gostava de colocar um solo ou dois, apesar de sempre parecer sem muita conexão. É, eu sou um merda. A verdade é que eu quase sempre fazia isso sozinho, o que complicava.

Eu precisava de uma banda.

Mas, obviamente, no auge dessas merdas de ballads que tocavam nas rádios, era extremamente difícil achar pessoas com o mesmo gosto refinado que o meu, ou que soubessem cantar as músicas de rock em inglês (mesmo que eu também não era tão bom na língua assim). Então eu me concentrava em tocar para mim mesmo, tentando arrancar um solo ou dois das seis cordas vibrantes. As vezes, dava certo. As vezes, ficava uma merda. E em outras, eu tinha que tocar alguma dessas ballads coreana para a mamãe como preço pelo barulho que eu fazia em casa. Mas eu não ligava tanto assim, na verdade, amava ouvir mamãe cantar. Era uma das únicas vezes em que eu podia ver ela ficar feliz.

Quando ainda éramos uma família normal, sem o estresse da traição do imbecil do meu pai, costumávamos cantar juntos. Eles paravam pra ouvir o que eu tinha pra tocar, e papai até mesmo me ajudava com uma cifra ou duas.

Bufei, deixando a caneta de lado.

Não vou pensar nisso agora.

A folha do caderno também estava mais rabiscada do que cifrada, então era mais que óbvio que eu deveria deixar isso de lado. Acabei por guardar o caderno de volta na mochila onde não deveria ter ao menos tirado, desde o começo.

Eu já estava ficando ótimo nisso de me esconder. A bibliotecária dorminhoca me ajudava a passar despercebido quando queria, então era fácil matar aula. Difícil mesmo era passar nas matérias depois que o ano letivo começava a apertar. Essa era definitivamente a pior parte. Por mais que eu também não me esforçava para ser a pessoa que queriam que eu fosse, eu ainda queria ter um diploma. Apenas no caso de tudo dar errado e eu ter que viver a minha vida como uma pessoa patética, normal e entediante.

Senti o suspiro sair de mim antes que eu pudesse evitar.

Eu estava cansado. E o fato dessa biblioteca ser o meu único refúgio para a vida de merda que eu estava levando, não contribuía muito para as minhas impressões sobre o meu próprio futuro. O que eu teria a ganhar aqui? Além de conhecimento barato que me servisse de inspiração para composição?

Nada.

Essa é a resposta esperada.

Levantei-me da cadeira com determinação, para parar de sentir pena de mim mesmo e apenas fazer as coisas certas. Talvez eu devesse voltar para a sala. Ou talvez eu devesse procurar por uma fita. E foi exatamente o que eu fiz.

Tentei procurar bela bendita fita cassete em todos os lugares que achei possível de ter fitas cassetes. E acabei achando o total de nada. Não havia achado nenhuma fita que pudesse servir para alguma coisa. Nem mesmo aquelas de áudio-curso e alguma merda assim que Jackson costumava fazer. Então eu comecei a pensar que os livros seriam uma outra opção viável para matar o meu tédio.

Procurei algumas histórias clássicas ocidentais, como aquele cara do nome engraçado: Shakespeare. Mas eu nunca fui muito a fim de romances trágicos ou qualquer tipo de romance barato como esses que passavam nas aulas para a gente aprender. Simplesmente não era pra mim. Eu gostava de provérbios chineses. Aquelas que te fazem pensar e refletir sobre a vida. Ou os poemas dos sábios antigos, cheios que metáforas que, seu eu fosse ser sincero, até me esforçava para entender.

A coisa era: eu adorava poemas. Pois é. Eu os adorava porque eu sentia que sempre tinha um segredo escondido, como uma resposta para a dúvida que o autor lhe apresentava. E, bem, eu também era cheio das dúvidas assim.

Por isso eu comecei a passar entre as filas de livros, tentando procurar um que se encaixasse no meu gênero favorito. Havia uma fileira com vários tipos de poemas, mas muitos deles eram sobre amor.

Isso me deixou irritado.

Droga de amor que infectava toda a literatura. Será o possível que as pessoas não escrevem sobre outra coisa?

Mas como o tédio infernal estava me determinando a não desistir de procurar, eu decidi que não ia parar até encontrar um livro que fosse no mínimo interessante para mim. E foi quando eu o encontrei ali, quase despercebido, e de uma aparência um pouco velha, um dos clássicos da literatura chinesa. Abri o livro e fui folheando. Parecia ser algo como poemas e provérbios, justamente o que eu estava procurando. Era engraçado, porque as vezes o universo tinha isso: de nos dar o que estamos procurando sem perceber que já estava ali o tempo todo.

Resolvi folhear a página até encontrar algum título que me chamasse atenção. E acabei encontrando. O poema era titulado de “O Cantar da Pedra Solitária”, de Dharma Master Chong. Eu não sabia quem ele era, mas comecei a ler mesmo assim. O texto começava da seguinte forma:

_**A pedra solitária sobe direto para o céu** _

_**E olha para as quatro direções do Lago Placid.** _

_**Ondas constantemente espirram em torno das raízes da pedra** _

_**Como galhos de árvores tremem incessantemente ao vento.** _

_**A pedra se inclina nas ondas, imergindo sua sombra** _

_**Enquanto uma névoa do por-do-sol que invade,** _

_**transforma seu topo para vermelho.** _

_**Desacompanhada, ela se projeta para além dos picos agrupados,** _

_**Subindo sozinho entre as nuvens brancas.** _

__

__

Tentei ler o poema umas três vezes para que pudesse fazer algum sentido na minha mente lerda. Mas ainda sim era difícil. Nada fazia muito sentido, e a coisa toda das metáforas atrapalhavam boa parte da minha compreensão sobre do que se tratava o assunto.

Resolvi que não iria deixar aquilo me escapar. Eu deveria achar a resposta para a pergunta que o autor estava apresentando, ou iria acabar enlouquecendo. Copiei o poema em uma folha, e coloquei dentro da mochila para pensar mais um pouco sobre ele quando tivesse tempo. Eu acreditava que se achasse a resposta para aquele poema, poderia entender qualquer coisa. Nada parecia mais difícil que aquilo.

Com aquele pensamento cruzando a minha mente, saí da seção de poemas e segui para a área onde havia algumas mesas para estudar. Faltava pouco para que o período de aulas acabasse, então não tinha muito que fazer, já já eu voltaria para a casa.

Suspirei enquanto coloquei meus braços na mesa, em cima da mochila, fazendo um travesseiro para dormir. Acabei esbarrando as mãos em algo. Mexi os dedos com o cenho franzido, pegando o objeto quando percebi o que era. Tão patético quando podia parecer, meu sorriso se alargou no mesmo momento em que meus olhos viram a maravilha pela primeira vez: era uma fita cassete.

— Uou! Então era aqui que estava escondida? — disse para ninguém além de mim mesmo.

Mas isso não importava agora, importava apenas que eu tinha uma fita. E eu poderia voltar a ouví-la toda vez que eu precisasse, se a deixasse escondida aqui, especialmente para mim.

Sorri novamente, contente pelo meu achado precioso.

Analisei o objeto como se eu tivesse encontrado um pedaço de ouro. Era perfeita. Parecia estar em perfeito estado, tocável, mas não gravada. Mas isso não importava. Eu só precisava que a playlist ali não fosse toda de ballads insuportáveis, e assim eu ficaria feliz.

Já fui buscando pelo meu walkman dentro da mochila, quando me dei conta: eu não precisava mais de uma fita como aquela, porque eu já iria voltar pra casa em poucos minutos.

— Você podia ter aparecido antes, uh? — torci os lábios em irritação.

Mas que grande merda.

Eu já iria colocar a fita de volta em seu esconderijo quando acabei olhando melhor para ela. Havia algo ali que eu não tinha visto antes. A fita não tinha nome nenhum e estava com a etiqueta rasgada. Estranho. Por que alguém teria uma fita sem identificação?

Esse mistério era outro qual eu deveria resolver.

Abri a mochila e tirei meus fones de lá de dentro. Coloquei a fita pra tocar em seu walkman e logo apertei o play. Primeiro ouvi o que parecia ser um choro masculino. Depois, com muito horror, percebeu que conhecia muito bem esse choro masculino. Pois era o meu melhor amigo quem estava gravando aquilo.

Park Chanyeol.

“ _Sehun… eu, eu peço desculpas, brother. Eu não quis fazer aquilo. Não sei o que deu em mim. Se… se você só puder me perdoar._ ” Mais lágrimas e um barulho meio nojento de nariz sendo assoado. “ _E-eu te juro que nunca mais faço isso. S-sério. Fiz essa fita pra você me perdoar, tem todos os seus favoritos. P-por favor, aceite falar comigo. Eu ficarei esperando._ ”

O áudio cortou e começou a tocar a playlist. E, obviamente, eram todas as ballads coreanas que eu não conhecia e tanto odiava. E Chanyeol supostamente as odiava também, então o que estava acontecendo?

Eu tinha que saber.


	3. You Give Love A Bad Name

**BAEKHYUN**

Era a primeira vez que eu estava na entrada da escola com o fone tocando uma daquelas _ballads_ de merda que estava fazendo sucesso no momento, e o motivo era apenas um: Park Chanyeol.

Desde ontem à tarde quando achei a fita jogada na biblioteca da escola, minha mente não conseguia encontrar uma forma de entender o que poderia estar acontecendo na vida do meu melhor amigo. E o mais importante: porque ele havia me deixado de lado dessa história? Será que pensava tão pouco de mim, achando que eu iria julgá-lo por gostar de caras?

Isso tudo só me deixou com mais raiva da situação. Chanyeol, de todas as pessoas que existiam na minha vida, era a única a qual eu sempre confiava. Eu contei meus piores segredos para ele enquanto crescíamos, e eu continuava a querer me aproximar dele novamente. Mesmo que já fazia um tempo desde quando o grandão idiota havia me trocado para passar mais tempo com o fabuloso e popular Oh Sehun. Bem, agora eu sabia exatamente o porquê!

Quando estacionei a bicicleta no mesmo lugar de sempre, ainda estava pensando sobre isso. Quer dizer, nem ao menos estacionávamos nossas bicicletas no mesmo lugar mais. Era como se ele tivesse se esquecido completamente da minha existência e vivesse apenas em prol do idiota do Sehun. Eu o odiava por isso. Eu o odiava por ter me feito de um amigo-muleta, por ter se aproveitado de mim quando não tinha ninguém melhor para conversar. Até porque, eu já me sentia descartável na maior parte do tempo. Então eu não precisava de mais uma pessoa para me lembrar que eu estava certo em me sentir assim.

Pensei em muitas coisas quando achei aquela fita ontem. Pensei em me vingar. Pensei em espalhar para todo mundo que Park Chanyeol não passava de um bichinha, que havia sido rejeitado pelo cara mais popular da escola. Eu pensei muito em causar o caos na vida dele, porque eu queria que ele voltasse a ser igual a mim novamente.

Um perdedor.

Mas não consegui levar nenhum desses planos pra frente. Porque a verdade era completamente diferente dessa. A verdade era: eu não tinha raiva de Chanyeol por ser gay. Eu tinha raiva dele por ter me deixado. Eu não tinha raiva dele não ter me falado sobre Sehun – na verdade, eu até entendia. Eu tinha raiva de não conseguir fazer com que nada desse certo entre a gente de novo. Eu tinha raiva por me sentir como a pedra solitária, se afogando por persistir em ficar parado o meio da correnteza.

Foi por isso que eu havia decidido mudar.

Eu não queria mais ser uma pessoa dependente. Eu não queria que as pessoas só gostassem de mim enquanto eu ainda tinha alguma utilidade para elas. Eu não queria ser um amigo-muleta, ou um perdedor como o meu pai. Eu queria ser o infinito. Eu queria significar alguma coisa no mundo.

Então quando eu estava a caminho da escola, passando pelo pátio principal que dava para a entrada do portão, procurei por uma lata de lixo. Tirei a fita do walkman, e rodei ela na mão três vezes e estiquei o punho até a lata.

Até que fiz uma pausa.

Não valia a pena eu simplesmente jogar ela por aí. Ela não era minha e eu não tinha esse direito. Por mais que Oh Sehun parecia não ter pensado duas vezes antes de descarta-la em qualquer mesa da biblioteca... eu não era esse cara. Eu me importava com os sentimentos dos outros, não era como ele. Nunca faria com Chanyeol o que ele fez comigo, por mais magoado que eu estivesse.

Por isso, apenas voltei com a fita no meu bolso, deixando a lixeira para trás. Caminhei até chegar ao portão da escola, entrando no lugar de uma vez. Dessa vez determinado a procurar pelo meu melhor amigo. Mesmo que fosse doer, eu precisaria tirar aquela história a limpo. Eu precisaria ouvir dele o que ele ainda pensava de mim. Eu queria que ele me desse as devidas explicações do porque tudo acabou acontecendo do jeito que aconteceu.

Meus pés tocavam o corredor com uma certa velocidade. Era ruim o suficiente não ser visto, mas era igualmente ruim ser notado demais. Eu gostava de ser notado na medida certa. Queria que as pessoas me admirassem como um astro, como alguém com quem eles poderiam admirar por ser incrível. Eu queria me sentir incrível. Desesperadamente.

Parei perto do meu armário e o abri, socando a mochila lá dentro, e olhando para o material que parecia estar mofando ali. Tinha mais cadernos de letras que desperdicei do que alguma coisa que eu pudesse utilizar para retomar as aulas. Eu claramente não era o tipo de aluno que me importava tanto assim com o futuro, como todos os outros eram. Eu gostava de fazer o meu próprio caminho, mesmo tendo em mente que tudo poderia fracassar. Se eu fracassasse em seguir o que eu quero, pelo menos não me arrependeria de tentar.

Era assim que eu pensava.

Quando dei meia volta novamente, pensando se valeria a pena entrar ou não na sala, eu o vi, perto da lixeira como costumava ficar. Chanyeol estava olhando para os próprios pés enquanto Sehun parecia contar alguma coisa muito animada pra ele. Estavam lado a lado, como dois bons amigos que eram. Ou talvez não fossem tão amigos assim, já que o meu melhor amigo parecia extremamente triste.

Torci os lábios. Oh Sehun era um babaca.

Caminhei até eles com determinação, fechado o armário com tudo quando saí. Assim que parei na frente de Chanyeol, ele arregalou os olhos. A gente costumava saber ler as expressões um do outro antes de tudo começar a dar errado. Então era claro que ele já percebeu que a coisa era série, seja qual fosse.

— Park! — chamei, chamando a atenção de Sehun também, que olhou pra mim um tanto confuso. — Quero falar com você. Agora.

Chanyeol olhou de mim para Sehun, como se não tivesse tanta certeza do que fazer. Oh concordou com um aceno. Tinha acabado de dar permissão para Chanyeol falar comigo? Isso não era possível! Que porra era aquela? Nem ao menos esperei, puxando Chanyeol pro meu lado enquanto caminhávamos para longe dali.

— Hey, hey, Hey! Baek, para com isso, cara. Que merda é essa? — Chanyeol parou, puxando o braço.

Estávamos no corredor, do lado dos armários entre o fluxo dos estudantes que iam e vinham atrasados para a aula. A minha raiva já havia subido para um nível além do que eu conseguia controlar, e com toda certeza ele já tinha percebido isso também.

— Você! O que aconteceu? — Chanyeol olhou para mim, um pouco sem jeito.

Ele tinha aquela expressão no rosto de que estava tentando esconder alguma coisa. Um panaca. Eu adivinharia qualquer coisa que ele tentasse esconder, já convivíamos diariamente há mais de dez anos. Por esse mesmo motivo, é que comecei a me acalmar sozinho. Ainda me sentia magoado pelas coisas que ele havia escondido de mim, mas eu podia ver que era bem mais profundo do que ele poderia me contar.

— Escuta... falo com você no final do período, ok? Mas tem que me prometer que vai me esperar na saída.

Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Eu suspirei, enfiando a mão no bolso e tirando de lá algo que eu não queria dar para ele. Mas era preciso. Peguei o objeto e estendi minha mão na sua frente. Ele ficou olhando sem entender, até que finalmente revelei a caixinha quadrada com a etiqueta que aos olhos dele deveriam ser familiar, pois se arregalaram.

— Eu acho que isso aqui pertence a você. Eu sinto muitíssimo, Chanyeol.

Ele pegou a fita, com o coração despedaçado. Provavelmente não fazia ideia de que Sehun havia jogado fora o seu presente que ele devia ter demorado horas para fazer e colocado todo o seu coração. Principalmente, porque Park era uma molenga desgraçado quando se tratava de presentes — ele adorava fazer todos eles. Foi difícil pra mim ver que isso estava magoando ele, mesmo que eu mesmo já estivesse de saco cheio de suas ignoradas. Quer dizer, eu entendia sim porque ele agia dessa forma. Mas caramba, será que ele não via que isso era ruim?

— Chanyeol... eu-

— Vai embora, Byun. — ele disse, enquanto lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos. — Era isso que você queria? Me humilhar? Por que conseguiu! — tinha uma mágoa na sua voz que era fácil de detectar.

— Hey... não foi eu quem joguei fora o seu presente! Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso!

— Não, eu acho que não — Chanyeol disse, extremamente frio — Mas também não se importou de me fazer passar vergonha aqui e agora.

— Não era a minha intenção! Como eu iria saber que você ia começar a chorar?

— Só... esquece isso, Baekhyun. E me esquece também. Eu estava bem melhor sem ter alguém para me lembrar do quanto eu sou estúpido e imaturo.

Aquilo me chocou mais do que eu poderia responder. Apenas observei enquanto ele corria pelo corredor, com passos mais largos do que me era possível, em direção a saída da escola. Eu conseguia ver a mochila dele enorme batendo nas costas e os cabelos enrolados voando por todos os lugares. Nunca, em todos os nossos anos de amizade, Chanyeol havia me deixado falando sozinho sem dizer um adeus.

Mas talvez aquela havia sido a primeira vez que ele não precisou dizer em palavras. Senti meu coração se partir na mesma hora, lutando contra as minhas próprias lágrimas enquanto desci até o chão do corredor da escola.

Aquele parecia um pesadelo horrível.

Meu melhor amigo havia acabado de me excluir da vida dele como alguém que arrancara o papel de um caderno. Eu nunca havia me sentido tão ruim antes, nem mesmo quando o imbecil do meu pai foi descoberto numa traição. Pois, por pior que fosse ter a imagem de alguém que você admirava se quebrar diante dos seus próprios olhos, era pior ainda quebrar os laços com a única pessoa que te ama no mundo.

Tudo o que tinha sobrado de mim, era eu mesmo.

**KYUNGSOO**

Ele estava caído no chão do corredor enquanto todos estavam passando, indo e vindo, sem nem ao menos notarem que ele estava sofrendo. Pra mim era difícil ver alguém sofrer sem que eu sentisse empatia. Por que eu sabia muito bem o que era chorar todas as noites antes de dormir, e fazia muito isso desde que Kyuhyun havia desaparecido.

A verdade era que, agora, o meu mundo já não era o mesmo de sempre.

As revoltas estudantis estavam cada vez pior desde quando o massacre de Gwangju havia acontecido, há anos atrás. Meu irmão havia participado dos movimentos estudantis logo quando entrou na faculdade, mas era ruim o suficiente que ele ainda fosse militante com tudo isso. Quer dizer, eu tinha muito orgulho dele por lutar contra ditadores cruéis e colocar a sua vida em risco pelo país. Por mim. Mas eu não queria que ele acabasse morto por causa disso.

Ou pior — misteriosamente desaparecido.

Eu tentava não pensar no pior. Kyuhyun sempre soube se virar, sempre foi o mais esperto entre nós dois, então para mim era claro que ele fosse esperto o suficiente para se esconder da polícia. Ou pelo menos, esperto o suficiente para que as pessoas não o reconhecessem mais como meu Hyung.

Era nesses pensamentos que eu mantinha a minha esperança.

Porém, agora, ali na escola prestes a entrar para a aula, as minhas preocupações eram outras. E uma delas era o fato de que o rapaz do qual eu sabia ser o mais rebelde e indomável do colégio, estava completamente aos cacos no chão do corredor da escola. Suas lágrimas eram de muito sofrimento, mas ninguém parecia se dar conta. Pensei em me aproximar dele, e tentar iniciar alguma conversa de conforto, mas... acontece que eu não sabia quem ele era. Então o que eu poderia fazer?

O corredor estava quase vazio agora, e a inspetora estava prestes a chegar com o seu caderno de advertências. Se eu ficasse aí, iria provavelmente ganhar uma para mim mesmo. E foi aí que eu fiz a coisa mais idiota que eu poderia fazer em todos os meus 19 anos de existência.

Meus pés automaticamente me levaram até o lugar que ele estava, com certa rapidez. Assim que passei do seu lado, puxei-o pra cima com tudo o que eu tinha, chegando até mesmo o arrastar para fora dali. Meu coração batia até mesmo rápido pela adrenalina que estava sentindo. Eu nunca havia descumprido regra alguma antes. Nunquinha. Era a primeira vez que eu estava me escondendo por aí e o motivo era bem pior do que eu poderia estar gastando. Talvez deveria ter reservado a minha primeira escapada para algo mais emocionante, mas agora já era tarde demais.

— Hey! — ele disse, mas não se desvencilhou de mim.

Na verdade, para o meu espanto, ele estava me seguindo como se já soubesse onde ir. Andamos juntos até o banheiro masculino, onde acabei por soltar a jaqueta jeans dele para deixa-lo livre de mim. Respirei fundo, porque apenas aquela atividade já havia me deixado ligeiramente sem ar. Era horrível ser gordo e ter asma ao mesmo tempo. Ou talvez os dois era horrivelmente iguais.

— Qual foi, cara? Por que fez isso? — ele me perguntou, mas não parecia com tanta raiva de mim assim.

Na verdade, ele parecia mesmo bem surpreso que alguém tinha notado que ele estava ali. Bem, era meio difícil não notar, se eu fosse ser sincero. A aparência dele era deslumbrante, com os cabelos coloridos e o _mullet_ que se assentava no pescoço. Também tinha o rosto dele que era bem... ah, Ele era... muito bonito.

Senti meus lábios se secarem, e o coração acelerar mais ainda. Eu nunca havia reparado no quão bonito ele era. Parecia que eu estava frente a frente com um astro do rock, ou algo assim. Conversar com ele tão perto assim, definitivamente era diferente do habitual. Ele tinha em si uma força muito intimidante. Por isso, acabei ficando sem palavras ao olhar para ele.

Ele pareceu perceber, porque simplesmente revirou os olhos, e foi até a pia do banheiro, pegando um pouco de água para jogar no rosto. Fiquei olhando novamente porque era difícil não encarar. Os movimentos que ele fazia eram graciosos. Não eram pesados ou tão assustadores assim, eram bonitos de observar. Ele tinha sim a aura de um astro, mas a sua beleza era suave. Etérea. Era como se todos os traços do rosto dele fossem combinados para parecerem atrativos. Se estivéssemos em um filme de ficção científica, eu diria que ele não parecia desse mundo e provavelmente era um _alien_ disfarçado.

Senti o pigarro na minha garganta quando tossi, finalmente voltando em mim mesmo.

— Você... estava no meio do corredor. Se fossemos pego, levaríamos uma detenção. Ou coisa pior.

Ele sorriu para mim como se estivesse prestes a contar alguma piada. Os lábios se ergueram nos cantos e o olhar que ele deu, ainda abaixado na pia com um dos braços apoiados enquanto o outro se passava pelo cabelo, foi de arrepiar. Ele realmente era muito, muito bonito.

— Eu não levo advertências, eu sou a advertência. — ele riu baixo — Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Sei me cuidar muito bem.

Senti meus pés pesarem no chão, desconfortáveis. Ele estava claramente achando divertido o que havia acabado de acontecer. Não sei bem como eu poderia pensar nisso, já que eu só fiz o que o meu coração havia mandado. Mas eu ainda precisava saber o que tinha acontecido.

— Você... está bem? — perguntei, mesmo sabendo que ele poderia dar um soco na minha cara por isso.

Mas não foi o que aconteceu.

O silêncio tomou conta do ambiente, e ele olhou de volta para mim como se eu nem ao menos tivesse dito alguma coisa.

— Qual foi com o seu óculos? — perguntou, apontando para o esparadrapo que segurava a haste entre as lentes redondas.

Eu tirei o objeto da minha cara olhando para ver se alguma coisa tinha acontecido, mas estava tudo normal. Apenas a mesma cola de sempre que eu deveria tirar antes que ficasse sujo demais e cheio de bactérias que eu nem ao menos podia imaginar.

— Eu deixei cair.

Ele concordou com um aceno, aproximando-se mais perto, com as mãos dentro do bolso.

— Eu agradeço você por ter me ajudado. Mas... eu meio que não sei quem você é. — meu sorriso foi automático.

Ele estava sendo legal comigo? Por que isso? Eu não fazia ideia de que o garoto rebelde de qual todos temiam era um cara tão educado.

— Sou Do Kyungsoo. — fiz uma reverência formal — Sou aluno da sala 12. Estou no último ano.

Ele sorriu para mim, achando graça de alguma coisa. Fiquei extremamente curioso pelo o que estava se passando na cabeça dele. Quer dizer, ele poderia muito bem ter sido mal educado comigo por tê-lo arrastado pra cá, mas acho que no caminho ele já tinha entendido que eu só estava tentando ajudar. E talvez ele não fosse o tipo de pessoa que recebia muita ajuda.

— Kyungie... prazer. Sou Byun Baekhyun. Baek, pra você. — eu sorri, sem entender de onde estava vindo essa familiaridade toda.

— Baek? Você não parece o tipo de cara de apelidinhos.

Baekhyun deu apenas dois passos para frente, mas foram o suficiente para que eu pudesse sentir: o cheiro do perfume cítrico que ele estava usando. Fazia o meu nariz coçar, mas não era esse o sentimento principal que batia dentro do meu peito. O nervosismo por estar tão perto de um cara tão bonito pela primeira vez em meus 19 anos, era bem mais assustador. Bem mais real do que qualquer coisa que eu já havia sentido.

— Acho que não sabe muito sobre mim, Kyungsoo. — ele disse, um pouco mais baixo.

Ah, ele com certeza havia percebido. Eu não era tão bobo para não saber quando um cara estava tirando com a minha cara. Aquilo me deixou um pouco triste. Eu não queria que ele olhasse para mim como alguém tolo e piegas, que só estava salvando a pele dele por estar ridiculamente apaixonado ou algo assim. Quer dizer, eu achava sim ele um cara bonito. Mas não foi por isso que eu tentei salvar a sua pele.

Suspirei, já me afastando antes que tudo aquilo se tornasse em algo que eu não queria — mais pessoas implicando comigo por ser diferente.

— Falou, Baekhyun. Só... toma cuidado da próxima vez. Não é sempre que eu vou poder estar salvando a tua pele por aí. — respondi, já me dirigindo para a saída.

Parei na porta quando de repente me lembrei de algo

— Chá de mel com limão. — eu disse, fazendo ele se dirigir a mim com um misto de espanto e divertimento no olhar.

— O quê? — perguntou, com um meio sorriso.

— Quando eu me sinto triste e fico remoendo as coisas na cabeça até dormir, tomo chá de mel com limão. Ajuda a me acalmar. — dei de ombros — Não sei quem partiu o seu coração, mas tenho certeza que um chá pode fazer tudo ficar melhor.

Baekhyun apenas ficou me olhando, sem dizer nada. Concordou com um aceno e virou as costas, entrando em um dos cubículos sem dizer uma palavra. Eu já não tinha mais nada para fazer ali, então simplesmente saí do banheiro como se nada tivesse acontecido. Poderia estar prestes a perder um bom tempo da primeira aula e até mesmo ficar de castigo por ter desrespeitado o sinal. Mas pelo menos, eu esperava ter feito a diferença na vida de alguém hoje.

E que Byun Baekhyun tivesse bastante mel e limões na casa dele.


	4. Jump

**KYUNGSOO**

A vista do planetário era diferente da vista da minha janela. Claro, a altura ajudava muito quando se tratava de observar as estrelas. Mas aqui era completamente diferente de todos os lugares que eu já havia visitado. Aqui, eu sentia que conseguia enxergar o mundo inteiro com os meus dois olhos.

Aqui, eu me sentia mais perto do infinito.

Todas as sexta-feiras, logo quando anoitecia, eu tirava um tempo para fugir até aqui. Era como o meu lugar particular, o único do qual eu poderia ser eu mesmo no mundo. Aqui os meus pensamentos pareciam me escutar e não o contrário. Então a minha mente não se cansava e eu conseguia ser eu mesmo pelo menos por algum período de horas. A verdade é que esse lugar tinha virado um refúgio para mim.

Depois da aula de hoje, tudo o que eu queria era exatamente isso: um lugar para fugir. Pois, tudo parecia querer me encontrar e me forçar a encarar a realidade que com muito gosto eu estava tentando ignorar. Eu ignorava o fato que o meu irmão havia sumido, assim como o fato de que eu deveria estudar até a exaustão para cursar medicina. Por fim, ignorava também o fato de poder estar me sentindo atraído por alguém que eu nunca poderia ter. Pois desde quando me encontrei com Byun Baekhyun na escola mais cedo, acabei não pensando em mais nada pelo resto do dia.

Aquela conversa ainda rondava na minha mente, assim como flashes da imagem dele simplesmente me encarando. Flashes do seu sorriso, do seu olhar; e até mesmo do estilo das roupas que ele vestia — tudo parecia infectar na minha mente como se eu estivesse embriagado. Byun Baekhyun havia tirado de mim a única coisa que eu ainda lutava para preservar: o meu bom senso.

Eu não era o tipo de pessoa que me apaixonava fácil. Na verdade, odiava a ideia de ter que me dedicar tanto a alguém assim enquanto eu ainda estava tentando me encontrar no mundo. Mas Baekhyun era diferente — ele era magnético. Tinha alguma coisa sobre ele que me fazia querer saber mais, mais e mais sobre o que se passava na vida dele. Sempre tinha sido assim, desde quando o vi pela primeira vez na escola. Por mais que ele sempre havia sido completamente inacessível.

Ali, enquanto estava longe da cidade e de todos os problemas que poderiam me assombrar, eu pensava sobre isso. Eu pensava sobre a possibilidade de conseguir ter um amigo tão próximo, sobre me deixar viver o que eu queria viver. Sobre ser um adolescente normal como qualquer outro, sem o peso de me sentir deslocado por ser diferente. Visualmente diferente, e com muitos quilos a mais.

Eu nunca havia contado ao Kyuhyun o quanto aquilo era difícil para mim. Por muitos anos, os garotos implicavam comigo na escola por causa disso. Eu já tinha ouvido todos os tipos de xingamentos que poderiam imaginar, desde os mais ofensivos até aqueles em que juravam ser carinhosos. Mas não dava para usar termos pejorativos como sinônimo de amor. Sabia que, no fundo, todos eles não me viam como uma pessoa qualquer.

Sempre que tentava fazer amizade com as pessoas, era mais do mesmo. Os garotos eram extremamente cruéis comigo. Por isso, acabei me distanciando das pessoas da minha idade, ficando cada dia mais recluso em meus próprios pensamentos e passando os meus finais de semana ao lado do meu irmão mais velho.

Suspirei, imaginando onde ele poderia estar. Kyuhyun fazia muita falta na minha vida, e na do meu pai também. Era ele quem trabalhava o dobro para ajudar a sustentar a família, enquanto eu me dedicava aos estudos. Era ele quem me abraçava quando eu começava a sentir que tudo iria dar errado. E era ele também quem fazia as playlists de música que eu secretamente não gostava de ouvir, mas que me esforçava por ele. Porque eu também queria que ele sentisse orgulho de mim, de alguma forma.

Olhando para as estrelas através daquele velho telescópio, eu me sentia transbordar de sentimentos. Era um brilho excruciante de se olhar, porque me fazia lembrar de todas as vezes que vim aqui com ele também. Quando coloquei tudo na picape vermelha de Kyuhyun e fugi para o planetário afastado da cidade, eu não achei que iria sentir o oposto do que eu estava procurando.

Não achei que ia me sentir tão perdido quando estava desesperadamente tentando ser encontrado.

Diversas questões começaram a ronda a minha mente, fazendo eu me perguntar sobre o que eu realmente estava esperando do Universo. A resposta era simples, mesmo que fosse um tanto dolorosa de aceitar: eu não sabia. E perceber que sou ignorante diante do meu próprio futuro me assustava mais do que eu gostaria de admitir.

Ser jovem era aceitar viver com um destino incerto. Muitas coisas podiam acontecer, e você podia se arrepender de quase todas as suas decisões. Se se arrependesse, e aí? O que poderia fazer? Voltar para trás era uma opção? 

Viver todos os dias uma expectativa do que a sociedade formava sobre os jovens era em parte o que me deixava exausto.

Não era como se o mundo fosse se solidarizar com a nossa vida. Muitas vezes, ninguém nem ligava para os seus sonhos e aspirações, que acabavam sufocados pela pressão de querer agradar a todos.

Mas era assim que funcionava, certo?

Todas as expectativas do meu futuro eram partilhadas: eu precisava ajudar em casa, pois papai era velho demais para sustentar a nossa família. Eu precisava ser um bom irmão, pois Kyuhyun trabalhava demais para me dar a vida que ele não teve. Eu precisava emagrecer para que alguém como Byun Baekhyun um dia pudesse se sentir atraído por mim. Eu precisava desistir de ser um roteirista de ficção científica, pois só a medicina me daria o retorno financeiro que eu gostaria.

Eu precisava desistir de ser eu mesmo para que o mundo pudesse me aceitar.

Um peso de repente começou a fazer o meu coração acelerar. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, tentando em vão não sentir tanta ansiedade quanto eu sentia quando pensava sobre essas coisas. Respirei fundo, segurando o ar nos meus pulmões asmáticos, e soltei a respiração vagarosamente enquanto contava mentalmente:

1, 2, 3.

Abri os olhos, dessa vez encarando o céu apenas pelas minhas lentes. A vasta escuridão fazia a minha mente viajar pelas milhares oportunidades que eu ainda tinha pela frente. Ou daquelas da qual eu iria perder. Eu ainda não sabia direito como escolher, e esperava que antes da década acabar, isso pudesse mudar. 1989 pra mim parecia como um ano definitivo de todas as escolhas que eu deveria fazer. Porque ainda era incerto se eu teria ou não uma segunda chance caso eu falhasse.

E a vida com toda certeza não era feita de segundas chances.

Quando resolvi voltar pra casa e deixar todos os meus pensamentos para trás, liguei o toca-fitas da picape vermelha, com mais uma das playlists que Kyuhyun havia feito pra mim. A primeira música era “Jump”, um rock estrangeiro que eu lembrava ser da banda “Van Halen”. A música era animada e ajudou com que o meu humor mudasse na mesma hora. De repente eu já não estava mais pensando sobre complicações, mas apenas nas memórias do meu irmão no mesmo lugar em que eu estava, dirigindo enquanto eu dançava a música do seu lado.

Cheguei em casa logo quando a fita acabou, e percebi que as luzes ainda estavam acesas. Deveria ter passado das dez horas da noite, e reconhecer aquilo me deixou completamente culpado. Papai sempre esperava por mim quando eu saía, mesmo que o trabalho dele fosse em um período difícil é exigisse muito dele. 

Saí da picape carregando a minha mochila e algumas das fitas que haviam sido deixadas no banco do carro. Eu costumava carregá-las por todos os lados como se fossem o meu próprio amuleto da sorte, nunca mais deixando pra trás nada que fosse de importância vital pra mim. Eu já havia me cansado de perder coisas importantes na minha vida, então não iria admitir perder nada mais. Isso havia acabado para mim.

Assim que entrei em casa, percebi o cheiro. Estava cheirando a temperos e molho de soja, uma das combinações favoritas de papai. Sorri enquanto passei pela sala de estar, deixando todas as minhas coisas na mesa atrás do sofá de pano marrom. A sala ainda estava do mesmo jeito, um pouco escura e abafada por ficar fechada o dia todo. Havia um pouco de louça suja na mesinha do centro, provavelmente do café da manhã que papai havia tomado. A sorte é que não tinha nenhum tipo de animal asqueroso, como as malditas baratas. Seria difícil limpar o local com a presença de uma delas. Eu odiava baratas com todo o meu ser.

Caminhei diretamente até a cozinha, já conseguindo uma boa visão do meu velho pai. Ele estava em frente ao fogão amarelo, mexendo algum tipo de pasta com os hashis. Quando me percebeu ali, cumprimentou-me com um sorriso fácil no rosto. Ele sempre tinha sorrisos fáceis para as pessoas, mas eu conseguia diferenciar aqueles que eram meus para aqueles que simplesmente significava cortesia.

Sendo bem honesto, era exatamente por conta disso que eu me motivava para fazer os sacrifícios que eu fazia. O amor que compartilhavam os era forte o suficiente para que não houvessem arrependimentos nas minhas escolhas.

Mesmo com tantas dificuldades, papai sempre estava sorrindo e dizendo o quanto ele apreciava o cuidado que eu tinha com ele. Nunca falhava em me dar presentes, nunca esquecendo um aniversário sequer. Ele sempre fora muito dedicado pela família mesmo antes quando sua mamãe ainda era viva.

Tínhamos uma família feliz, e sempre fui grato por isso. Eu só esperava, no fim, que eu pudesse não ser uma decepção para o meu velho no futuro. Eu preferia a morte do que ter que ver papai decepcionado comigo, era mais do que eu suportaria aguentar.

— Hey, garoto. Está com fome? — ele me perguntou, ainda sorrindo para mim.

Sorriu em reflexo, concordando com um aceno. O cheiro era bom demais para que eu recusasse comer, por mais que eu sempre tentava pular o jantar. Dessa vez, eu não iria conseguir. Talvez amanhã eu pudesse deixar de tomar o café da manhã para compensar.

Papai riu de mim, provavelmente percebendo o brilho no meu olhar. Ele adorava que as pessoas elogiassem a sua comida.

— Você se esforçou na escola hoje, uh? O futuro médico não pode ficar por aí bobeando assim. Ainda terá muitos plantões para fazer. — ele sorriu fraco.

Eu não soube muito bem o que sentir com o que ele disse. Talvez deveria me motivar, mas muitas vezes, apenas citar esse assunto me fazia querer gritar. Parecia que qualquer coisa sobre o futuro me assombrava. Um fantasma fora do seu próprio tempo.

— Certo, pai. — pigarrei — Eu te ajudo com o jantar.

Papai negou com um aceno, apontando para o meu uniforme. Não precisou falar para eu entender o que ele queria dizer. Eu precisava de um bom banho primeiro.

— Tire essa catinga da minha cozinha primeiro, e depois pense em tocar na minha comida.

Senti o riso crescer no meu estômago. Em certos momentos, ele parecia muito com Kyuhyun. Principalmente porque os dois tinham a mesma altura, e o mesmo senso de humor. Aquilo havia melhorado o meu humor em muitos níveis.

— Vou tomar um banho então, e já desço aqui, ok?

Seu pai apenas sorriu, concordando com um aceno.

— Vai logo garoto. Daqui a pouco você vai desmaiar o seu velho pai com esse cheiro.

Sorri para o seu exagero, antes de dar meia volta para fora da cozinha. Subi as escadas, e entrei no quarto já pensando sobre o que havia acontecido no dia.

Era um pouco surreal que, depois de tantos anos, o garoto do armário ao lado finalmente tivesse trocado mais de duas palavras comigo. Mesmo que eu duvidasse que Byun Baekhyun soubesse que de fato era meu vizinho de armário, pois ele parecia ser um tanto alheio a muitas coisas. Vai ver é isso o que ele quer: passar despercebido pelas outras pessoas da escola. Isso parece ser só o que ele é bom, ignorar os outros.

Suspirei quando olhei em volta do meu quarto. Estava tudo exatamente igual: as paredes infestadas de estrelas por todos os lados. Não de verdade, claro. Eram apenas pôsteres que eu havia achado por aí. E ainda tinha o meu tão sonhado escritório.

Sorri dessa vez, quando me aproximei da pequena mesa onde ficavam os materiais de estudos e, claro, escondidos entre a papelada da escola, os meus inúmeros roteiros e ficha de personagens de ficção científica. Muitos deles ainda faltavam coisa ou outra para ajustar, o que ficava difícil de se fazer a mão. Eu gostaria de ter uma máquina de escrever que para facilitar a minha vida, mas essa era mais uma coisa que estava longe da minha lista de prioridades.

Escrever tudo a mão era cansativo, porque as ideias simplesmente corriam pela minha mente como um maratonista. E era difícil de alcançar. Muitas vezes elas me escapavam simplesmente porque não eu dava conta de escrevê-las a tempo. Era um pouco triste.

Acabei abrindo e folheando o pequeno caderno, vendo que muitas cenas já estavam estabelecidas para um história que havia pensado em fazer um tempo atrás. Era sobre uma guerra ambientada em uma galáxia distante. Não, não era sobre Star Wars. Era diferente. Na minha história, uma galáxia específica estava vivendo na devastação pós guerra. Dois planetas haviam guerreando entre si ao ponto da devastação quase completa, e isso estava ficando cada vez mais pior. Haviam planos de vingança, e um deles era um pouco mirabolante: Experimento científico com humanos. Humanos que desenvolviam poderes que lhes eram dados por uma árvore mãe em seu planetas natal.

Então basicamente haveria uma guerra com mutantes (12 deles para ser mais específico) em que o planeta adversário teria que achar uma maneira de bloquear seus ataques sobrenaturais. Era uma história bem mista e doida, mas que de alguma maneira eu estava tentando fazer dar certo.

Sorri novamente quando escondi os papéis dentro do compartimento escondido. Ninguém precisava saber deles além de mim mesmo. Não mesmo. E se fosse pra ser sincero? Isso até que me dava uma certa motivação, mesmo que por um breve momento. 

Os roteiros eram todos cheios de ideias, e até pensei em fazer alguns sketches da suposta capa desses livros, ou talvez fossem futuros quadrinhos? Eu ainda não sabia direito. Mas se eu tivesse coragem, poderia submeter esses textos no jornal da escola. Mesmo que eu duvidava que iam querer postá-lo. Era diferente, e as pessoas normalmente não gostavam de coisas diferentes. Disso, ironicamente eu já sabia muito bem.

Depois de deixar tudo arrumado, fui até o guarda-roupa escolher uma troca qualquer para ficar em casa. Eu ainda teria que fazer o dever de matemática e ajudar com o jantar, então uma roupa mais confortável teria que servir. A parte difícil, era se sentir confortável na minha própria pele. Mas esse era um assunto do qual eu estava disposto a esquecer nesse momento.

Logo após o banho, desci as escadas. Percebi que papai já estava jantando e que o meu prato estava posto na mesa no mesmo lugar de sempre. Papai sorriu pra mim quando cheguei, e acabei me sentando de frente pra ele como fazíamos todas as noites.

Jantamos em silêncio. A comida era uma espécie de vegetais cheios de molho e pimenta. Era um dos jantares mais fartos que eles haviam tido em algum tempo, desde quando havíamos entrado em crise pela falta de dinheiro. Apenas perceber isso, me deu vontade de chorar. Mas eu me recusava fazer algo assim na frente do meu pai. Ele merecia um filho melhor do que isso.

— Kyungsoo…— ele começou, logo depois que terminou de jantar.

Encarei os olhos dele, que eram tão parecidos com os meus, no mais profundo silêncio. Ele suspirou, colocando uma das mãos sob a cabeça entrado preocupação. Era palpável o quanto ele estava preocupado com alguma coisa.

— Diga pai. — respondi, já esperando pelo que ele tinha a dizer. 

Ele suspirou fundo, encarando-me como se tivesse que ter cuidado ao falar.

—Você sabe que as coisas aqui… não estão das melhores. Depois que… depois… — seu pai ficou mudo.

Ainda doía falar dele. Ainda doía admitir que não sabíamos onde ele estava. Então eu apenas concordei, deixando que ele soubesse que eu já fazia uma ideia do que ele falava.

— Olha, eu acho que vamos ter que nos mudar de casa. 

Não respondi nada além de concordar com o que ele estava dizendo.

— Você vai vender… a casa da mamãe? — a minha voz estava embargada.

Um caroço na minha garganta logo se formou, involuntariamente. Aquela ainda era a última conexão que tínhamos com o nosso passado feliz. Era extremamente triste ter que deixar tudo aquilo para trás. Mas teríamos que fazer isso se quiséssemos seguir em frente.

— Sim, filho. Me perdoe por isso. Eu sinto muitíssimo. — ele disse, suspirando como se o mundo inteiro pesasse em suas palavras.

Mas eu já sabia que aquele momento estava para chegar. Aconteceria cedo ou tarde, pois precisávamos de dinheiro. E bastante dinheiro. Não era um emprego qualquer que iria me manter na escola e muito menos ajudar a melhorar formar.

— Eu não culpo você — sussurrei com sinceridade — Eu só queria que pudéssemos ter uma outra escolha.

Meu pai olhou pra mim como se pudesse ver a minha alma. Pude ver todos os sentimentos refletidos nos olhos dele: culpa, pena, arrependimento e, por último, amor. Ele sorriu tristemente como se havia desistido de manter a compostura. 

— Precisamos ter fé que um dia iremos ter como escolher, meu filho. — foi a única coisa que ele disse, antes de retirar o próprio prato da mesa.

Eu apenas o observei lavando a louça, pois eu não tinha certeza se em meu coração eu concordava com aquilo. Acho que a minha fé estava bem longe de ser encontrada, na altura daquele campeonato.


	5. The Final Countdown

**BAEKHYUN**

Já se faziam dias desde que Chanyeol passou a me ignorar de vez. Ele não atendia as minhas ligações, e também não parecia ter o mínimo de interesse em fingir que me conhecia mais. Acho que a nossa amizade havia acabado de vez. Tudo, por conta de um babaca que nem sequer assumia qualquer que fosse o relacionamento que eles estavam mantendo naquele momento.

Jurei pra mim mesmo que não iria ligar. Tentei com muito esforço desapegar da ideia de que seríamos amigos para sempre, e que eu ainda poderia ir até à casa dele para convencê-lo a jogar no fliperama comigo. Pensei que poderíamos voltar a ser as pessoas que sempre fomos: companheiros, confidentes, e acima de tudo, irmãos. Mas no fim, eu apenas tinha sido um completo imbecil de acreditar que alguém um dia iria ligar tanto assim para minha existência.

Quando cheguei no estacionamento da escola naquela manhã, não procurei por ninguém. Estacionei a bicicleta na mesma vaga de sempre, entre as barras firmes de metal em meio a tantas outras bicicletas iguais às minhas, e segui para o portão da frente sem olhar para trás. Aquela era a nova atitude que eu queria demonstrar: em que eu me mostrava melhor do que qualquer um ali que ousasse cruzar o meu caminho.

Depois do que aconteceu com Chanyeol, eu havia prometido a mim mesmo para que não confiasse por aí em qualquer pessoa que cruzasse comigo nessa cidade. Meu objetivo de deixar todo esse inferno pra trás apenas aumentou quando me percebi completamente sozinho novamente. Parecia que a história da minha vida era ser sozinho, pois desde que me entendo por gente nunca tive tantos amigos assim para poder contar. 

Na verdade, a pior parte dessa história toda é que eu não tinha nenhum amigo além _dele_. Eu sabia disso e, ainda assim, via-me surpreso com essa nova vida que eu deveria começar a aceitar. A vida solitária na qual eu passaria ser cada vez mais parecido como uma rocha no meio de um tormentoso oceano. Aquela qual supostamente resiste desastres naturais, tão alta e sólida que você começa a duvidar se ela não vai acabar se quebrando no meio. Essa, era a mesma dúvida que também rondava na minha cabeça.

Eu sentia que poderia me quebrar a qualquer momento. 

Todos os dias quando eu acordava com a luz do Sol se apoderando do meu quarto, sentia em mim que aquele seria só mais um dia pacato naquela cidade pacata. Eu não queria levar a vida da maneira que meus pais estavam levando, e muito menos tinha a intenção de me formar na faculdade e virar um adulto qualquer e desinteressante como o meu pai era. Eu queria me destacar, ser o melhor do país. Queria descobrir coisas, escalar todos os sonhos até o topo do céu. Por isso, logo quando o ano começou, prometi apenas uma coisa que iria levar para o resto dessa jornada: que eu me esforçaria para sair dessa cidade antes do fim de 1989.

Caminhando para perto do portão da escola, eu ainda guardava esses mesmos pensamentos. Por isso, acabei ignorando todos os garotos idiotas que ficavam provocando a paz das pessoas ali na entrada. Ignorei as garotas que tentaram me parar no caminho, e ignorei também que eu estava mais do que atrasado para a primeira aula do dia.

Não havia nenhum walkman no meu bolso, o que era uma verdadeira merda. Seria mais um dia que eu passaria o tempo todo pensando sobre coisas que talvez não deveria pensar. Era verdade que aquele lugar não tinha tanto significado para mim assim, mas deixar a escola de vez também não era algo que um desgraçado feito eu poderia fazer. O plano era simples: aguentar toda a ladainha do ano eletivo, e quando fosse a hora, finalmente dar o pé dali. Mesmo que aquilo significasse não ver os meus irmãos nunca mais.

De repente aquela ideia fez os meus pés pararem bem no meio do corredor. 

Não ver mais os meus irmãozinhos. Será que seria ao menos possível? Eu odiava o meu pai, e a maneira como ele trava os gêmeos. Odiava que a minha mãe havia virado uma casca da pessoa que ela era por causa dele, e odiava que a nossa família já não existia mais. Mas eu poderia deixar os meus irmãos para trás, sabendo que os dois não tinham ninguém além de mim? 

A resposta era uma que eu já sabia e temia em admitir. 

No corredor principal da escola, acabei sentindo alguns caras esbarrar em mim pelo caminho, me olhando feio. Tentei não me incomodar com os babacas e caminhei diretamente ao lugar em que eu sabia que deveria ir: meu armário. 

Ele ficava bem no fim do corredor, ligeiramente perto do latão de lixo. Talvez fosse uma metáfora clara de onde os perdedores como eu pertencia. Ou talvez tinha sido um baita azar que aquele armário era o único que havia sobrado na escola inteira desde quando me mudei pra cidade, há 3 anos atrás. Pelo menos, o vizinho não era tão ruim, já que nunca realmente me encontrei com ele entre a troca de aulas. O que era melhor — eu odiava todo aquele drama da conversa afiada. 

Quando finalmente cheguei lá, no entanto, acabei me deparando com uma grande surpresa. Pude ver o mesmo garoto gordinho de ontem mexendo no armário ao lado, com fones enormes entre os cabelos pretos, e balançando a cabeça ao som de qualquer que fosse a banda que estava tocando ali. 

Sorri quando abri o meu armário, o que fez com que ele se assustasse. Olhou pra mim com os grandes olhos castanhos arregalados, por de trás das lentes que tomavam boa parte da sua cara. O esparadrapo ainda estava ali, o que me fez sorrir instantaneamente. Era quase impossível não ficar encarando, porque ele era bem fofo. E também porque ele parecia tímido agora, parecendo perceber que era eu ali do seu lado. 

Aproximei do seu fone, ainda achando graça de como ele estava chocado em me ver. Toquei os seus cabelos macios enquanto eu movi a alça que os cobria, até o pescoço, de modo que o headphone ficou pendurado um pouco acima do peito dele. Kyungsoo vestia um suéter azul escuro cheio de flocos de neve branco, com o desenho inteiramente fixado no peito. Ele parecia bem quente com aquele pano todo.

Ele ainda me olhava sem dizer uma palavra, então fiz questão de quebrar o primeiro gelo inicial:

— Oi. — Eu disse, tentando me apresentar casualmente para ele.

A verdade é que eu não tinha tanta certeza se ele lembrava de mim, porque se eu fosse sincero, também não me lembrava tanto assim do nome dele. Apenas que era alguma coisa com K. 

O garoto, porém, continuou olhando para mim como se não soubesse o porquê de estarmos conversando. Talvez eu devesse me explicar melhor. Tentei parecer um pouco mais casual, e cruzei os braços por cima da blusa preta que estava vestindo.

— Desculpe, mas eu não me lembro do seu nome. — eu disse.

Ele piscou, acordando pelo que parecia a primeira vez desde que saiu da cama. Acabei sorrindo involuntariamente para a sua face surpresa. Os lábios entreabertos lhe davam um ar infantil que me deixava sentindo um pouco esquisito.

— É-é Kyungsoo. D-do Kyungsoo. 

Ah, agora tudo estava mais claro. Do Kyungsoo. Era mesmo esse o nome dele. Com a letra K. Eu faria questão de não me esquecer nunca mais.

— Kyungie... É verdade, me lembrei agora. — Eu disse, tentando fazer ele rir, mas não havia dado muito certo.

Pois ele continuou me encarando com aqueles… olhos. Deus, era perturbador olhar para ele. Seu olhar era intenso demais, e as minhas mãos já estavam ficando um pouco suadas de apenas ficar ali lhe encarando de volta.

Pigarreei, desviando os olhos daquela intensidade. Pelo corredor eu pude ver que vários dos alunos já estavam entrando nas salas, mas até agora eu não havia visto nenhum sinal de Chanyeol. O que era bom, na realidade. Seria meio chato ter que encontrar com ele aqui também, quando tudo o que eu queria era esquecer de uma vez que já tínhamos sido amigos.

— O seu sapato está desamarrado. — A voz grossa me despertou.

Eu pisquei, voltando a encarar o garoto do meu lado. Ele estava apontando para o chão, e foi logo ali que o meu olhar acabou ficando. Logo percebi que ele tinha razão: meu all star preto estava desamarrado.

— Ah… Obrigado. — eu disse, abaixando-me para amarrar.

O que eu não estava esperando é que ele também fosse se abaixar comigo no mesmo momento. Olhei para o lado, percebendo ele ainda estava ali no mesmo nível que o meu. Fiquei surpreso novamente.

Kyungsoo esticou os dedos para o chão, tirando um papel debaixo do próprio pé. Ah, mas como fui um grande idiota. Então era pra isso que ele havia se abaixado, é claro. 

Amarrei o meu sapato rapidamente, enquanto me levantei e pude ver de relance que o flyer que ele segurava. Era algo cheio de notas musicais e nomes esquisitos, deveria ser sobre o baile de formatura. Ele estava lendo atentamente o folheto, segurando firme as hastes dos óculos redondos como se desse jeito conseguisse ler melhor. Sorri para o seu jeitinho peculiar.

A minha curiosidade já estava grande o suficiente para que eu não ligasse de me intrometer ali. Por isso, não me importei de perguntar aquilo que estava morrendo pra saber. 

— É sobre o baile? — perguntei baixinho, percebendo a respiração dele se alterar.

Estávamos muito próximos, percebi isso agora. Dei dois passos para trás, mas continuei esperando por uma resposta. Ele olhou para mim, e concordou com um aceno. 

Ah, o baile de formatura. Uma porcaria sem tamanho. Eu duvidava que seria mais divertido conviver com aqueles imbecis bêbados do que ter que conviver com eles diariamente falando sobre suas vidinhas fúteis. Bufei, sentindo a vontade de sumir dali pelo que parecia a milésima vez naquela semana. Apenas imaginar 3 horas de um evento como aquelas pessoas me dava desgosto.

— Eu não sei porque eles insistem em fazer essa tortura com a gente. — Comentei amargamente.

— O quê? — Kyungsoo perguntou, alheio às minhas reclamações. 

— Um baile? Quer dizer… quem em sã consciência quer passar mais um minuto nesse inferno? Quando der o último dia de aula, eu espero estar bem longe daqui e não assistindo garotas se digladiarem por uma coroa.

Kyungsoo me encarou, ficando um pouco acanhado. Ele dobrou o flyer com cuidado, guardando-o bem guardado no bolso da mochila amarela que ele carregava. 

— Eu… gostaria de ir. — disse, murmurando baixo.

Isso me deixou bem surpreso. Porque ele gostaria de ir? Achei que ele fosse melhor do que todas aquelas pessoas fúteis. Mas pelo jeito, eu estava enganado sobre aquilo.

— Você… quer ir? Por quê? — Eu realmente queria saber quais eram os motivos dele.

Quer dizer, ele me parecia ser uma pessoa legal. Pessoas legais não tinham interesse nas pessoas da escola, porque todas elas eram mesquinhas demais. Podres demais. Era exatamente o motivo de eu não tenho ter nenhum amigo ali. Então porquê Do Kyungsoo, alguém que aparentava ser como eu, teria interesse em estar no meio dessas pessoas?

Ele olhou pra mim, enquanto abriu os armários. Tirou de lá um livro de química, um de física quântica e outro que parecia ser de filosofia. Fiquei encarando o seu armário enquanto isso, percebendo que era repleto de fotos de alienígenas, figurinhas de nave espaciais e mais uma porção de cartões daqueles filmes americanos. Torci os lábios para aquele monte de bobajada. Parece que ele era mesmo diferente, totalmente diferente do que eu pensei. Ele era um nerd completo.

Kyungsoo pareceu perceber que eu estava encarando, e logo fechou a porta com tudo. Trancou o armário com um cadeado, e acenou um adeus apressado para mim como se estivesse fugindo. Fiquei perplexo, porque ele estava realmente andando para a aula sem me responder.

— Hey! Do Kyungsoo! — gritei, mas ele não pareceu se importar. 

Na verdade, ele andou mais rápido. Estava fugindo de mim mesmo. Acabei rindo da cena sem acreditar. _Ele estava fugindo de mim._

— Esse garoto… — reclamei, dessa vez abrindo o meu próprio armário.

Redescobri as coisas que havia deixado lá desde o mês passado, pois havia ali metade de um sanduíche mofado, pedaços de partituras que não levei pra frente, mas o mais importante, tinha duas fitas ali das quais eu nem ao menos lembrava mais. 

Peguei as duas e enfiei no bolso da minha mochila vermelha, enquanto também joguei no lixo aquele experimento científico não identificado. Cara, como mofo poderia cheirar tão mal? Tampei o nariz no mesmo momento, me sentindo enjoado.

Assim que fui fechar o armário novamente, foi que eu o vi, entrando pela escola abraçado com os atletas do time. Park Chanyeol, o próprio. Estava caminhando entre eles como se pertencesse ali tão perfeitamente como qualquer um dos idiotas prepotentes que andavam do seu lado. 

Aquilo foi o suficiente para me encher de raiva.

Fechei o armário com força enquanto me dirigi para a primeira aula do dia. Esperava que não tivesse que encarar ele pelo resto da semana, pois eu já não estava com tanta paciência mais para as suas gracinhas. Muito menos para ter que ver ele se tornar uma pessoa irreconhecível bem na frente dos meus olhos.

Quando entrei na aula pela primeira vez em quase dois meses, foi com o pensamento de que alguma coisa dentro de mim já havia mudado e não iria retornar mais. Se eu fosse como a pedra solitária, iria ter que lidar com aquele mar revolto sozinho, pois eu me recusava a tornar-me alguém que perdera a própria essência. 

Custe o que custar.

  
  


**KYUNGSOO**

Eu não fazia ideia porque tinha corrido de Baekhyun daquele jeito. Na verdade, entrei em pânico quando ele se aproximou tão perto de mim. A mera presença dele me deixava um pouco abalado. Isso, era algo que eu não conseguia mais ignorar.

Eu entrava em pânico com muita frequência, pra falar a verdade. Talvez fosse um reflexo da minha ansiedade, ou talvez fosse apenas o efeito que Byun Baekhyun tinha sobre mim. De qualquer modo, me sentia extremamente patético por ter vindo me esconder no banheiro na hora do almoço ao invés de comer como uma pessoa normal no pátio do refeitório. Mas até então, eu também já não era tão normal assim como as outras pessoas. 

Eu não sabia o que Byun Baekhyun queria comigo. Tudo bem, eu havia lhe ajudado aquele outro dia quando o amigo dele lhe deu um fora na frente da escola inteira. Mas ainda assim, não era comum que pessoas como ele fossem ser amigas de pessoas como eu. Sempre vivi acostumado com as gozações — e bem cansado delas também, se fosse ser sincero. Então eu já não tinha tanta disposição para fingir interesses com pessoas que também não tinham tanto interesse assim por mim. Só queria poder levar a vida normalmente, por pelo menos uma vez.

Trancado dentro da cabine imunda do banheiro masculino, eu observava o meu almoço na bandeja como se ele pudesse pular dali e me esganar. Já tinha perdido todo o meu apetite e a minha mente estava considerando pular mais uma refeição do meu dia. Eu não tinha tomado o café, e também não estava a fim de almoçar. Mais tarde, talvez pudesse descontar tudo na janta e finalmente comer sem sentir o peso do julgamento daquelas pessoas. Era sufocante. 

No começo, quando eu ainda era criança, as pessoas não riam de mim por ser gordo. Sempre fui o bonitinho, o menino de ouro da família. Agora, já com quase 19 anos, me sinto como uma aberração dos filmes de ficção científica. Era ruim ter que lidar com o fardo de ser diferente, mas pior ainda, era ruim lidar com o fato de que eu não conseguia sair daquele mesmo lugar.

Ao mesmo tempo que me via forçado a emagrecer e me tornar um garoto normal, eu também não tinha a disposição para isso mais. Não queria que o mundo me visse apenas pela minha aparência, mesmo que quando isso de fato acontecia, eu me via perdido sem saber o que fazer. Assim como Byun Baekhyun estava me confundindo nesse exato momento. 

Eu não queria sentir aquilo tudo por ele. Sabia que no final eu sairia machucado com essa relação esquisita que estávamos formando. Mas era mais forte do que eu poderia controlar, eu realmente tinha interesse nele. E ter interesse nele não fazia com que essa possível amizade tornasse tudo mais fácil para mim.

Suspirei enquanto joguei o resto do que tinha na minha bandeja no lixo. Levantei do vaso sanitário de tampa fechada, e abri a cabine como quem abria a cela de uma prisão. Dei os meus primeiros passos para fora, e percebi que o banheiro estava vazio. Aquilo me acalmou como nunca, pois eu odiaria ter que lidar com algum valentão agora, quando eu estava prestes a chorar.

Olhei no espelho como o bom masoquista que era. A imagem me dizia o que eu mais temia: eu estava um terror. A bochecha rosada e os olhos escuros pareciam piorar o caos em que o meu cabelo se encontrava. Meu nervosismo ia um pouco além dos meus conflitos interiores, eu também estava pensando muito sobre a prova de cálculo que teria que fazer no próximo período.

 _Queria poder falar com Kyuhyun naquele momento_ _._ O pensamento foi involuntário, assim como as lágrimas que caíam dos meus olhos. Deixei a bandeja em cima da pia de granito cinza, e abri a torneira. Lavei o rosto como se estivesse lavando os meus próprios pensamentos.

Decidi dar um fim nessa minha imagem indefesa esse ano. Eu não iria mais ser a pessoa que deixaria ser pisada pelos outros, não iria mais pensar sobre coisas fora do meu alcance. Eu iria me defender, focar no vestibular e conseguir a nota para um curso de medicina, como papai sempre sonhou. Como Kyuhyun esperava. Eu precisava dessa vaga, ou iria acabar vivendo com papai de baixo do Rio Han. E isso não era uma possibilidade.

Afastei os pensamentos sombrios. Não era hora para isso. Era hora para dar o meu melhor, e tentar estudar alguma coisa que servisse para o SAT. Iria gabaritar aquela prova, custe o que custar. Eu provavelmente não teria mais um ano de paz depois de 1989, então o último ano deveria ser com lembranças boas. 

Desliguei a torneira, e sequei o rosto no suéter quente que estava vestindo. Segurei a bandeja novamente, e suspirei fundo. Olhei para o meu reflexo uma última vez antes de finalmente sair do banheiro. Prometi deixar para trás tudo que me incomodava pois eu iria precisar estudar agora. Passaria a tarde inteira na biblioteca e esperava que isso fosse resolver pelo menos em parte o meu plano final. 

Voltei para o refeitório apenas a tempo de colocar novamente a bandeja de volta ao seu devido lugar. Obviamente, haviam muitos dos atletas do time fazendo a mesma algazarra que sempre faziam, gritando feito malucos cada vez que uma garota passava ali em frente. Sorri lembrando do que Byun Baekhyun havia me dito antes. Aquelas pessoas poderiam ser tolas para o julgamento dele, mas para mim eram apenas adolescentes com os quais eu gostaria de sair. 

Observar as pessoas já havia se tornado um hábito meu. Talvez fosse porque eu tinha o costume de almoçar com o meu irmão todos os dias, e depois que ele desapareceu, tudo pareceu a entrar em uma outra sintonia. Percebi que não conhecia tanto assim a escola como eu suspeitava.

Eu já estava me sentindo um pouco esquisito ali, e tornei me virar para finalmente ir embora, quando vi ele ali. 

Byun Baekhyun.

Ele estava parado, usando agora uma jaqueta jeans e calças agarradas combinando. Senti um raio frio passando pelo meu peito até a nuca. Ele estava bonito como sempre, mas de alguma maneira, observá-lo de longe ainda o fazia parecer mais belo ainda. Quase intocável. Se eu fosse outra pessoa e ele não fosse um garoto normal, eu iria até ele. Brincaria sobre tudo o que já havíamos visto ali. Mas eu duvidaria que iriam nos deixar em paz. Estar do meu lado era como ser um para raio de confusões. 

Com isso em mente, me afastei. Deixei que ele continuasse no mundo dele e eu no meu, bem distante de tudo. Fui até o meu armário e recolhi meu walkman juntamente com os headphones que eu estava hoje de manhã. Senti minha bochecha esquentar com a lembrança de Baekhyun os movendo pelos meus cabelos. Aquilo foi algo totalmente inesperado, mas que do mesmo jeito ainda tinha sido gravado no meu cérebro. 

Tentei ignorar toda aquela loucura novamente, ao mesmo tempo que senti uma mão cutucar o meu ombro. Fechei os olhos. Não precisaria olhar para saber quem era, só uma pessoa falava comigo naquela escola. Virei de frente para dar de cara com o melhor sorriso dele, olhando diretamente pra mim.

— Hey, Kyungsoo. — ele disse, sorrindo largo.

Fiquei nervoso pois era a segunda interação que tínhamos no dia. Eu não sabia o que ele tanto queria insistir comigo, mas também não queria deixar de lhe responder. Porque eu sabia que no fundo, estava gostando de toda aquela atenção.

— O-oi. — Eu respondi, ciente que poderia estar parecendo um idiota.

Mas Baekhyun não parecia ligar pra isso. Ele sorriu novamente, encostando no seu próprio armário. 

— Eu estava pensando… você por algum acaso… dá aulas particulares?

 _Tutoria_? Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Senti meus óculos deslizarem para cima em espanto.

— Por quê? — perguntei curioso.

Baekhyun deu de ombros.

— Preciso de um tutor. Não quero bombar esse ano, e isso vai ser um pouco impossível sem a ajuda de um tutor.

Continuei encarando ele como se Baekhyun estivesse doido. Claro que eu não achava que ele era tão negligente como falavam, mas era praticamente a primeira vez que eu o via na escola desde o começo do ano. E ele veio diretamente pedir a minha ajuda.

Algo não estava certo.

— Hm...eu não faço Tutoria Baekhyun. Sinto muito.

Ele suspirou, concordando com um aceno.

— Eu suspeitei. É que… você é o único que poderia de fato me ajudar. Entende?

 _Não_. Foi o que eu quis dizer.

— Sim. — foi o que eu disse.

Isso pareceu animar ele, mesmo que eu havia dito aquilo sem pensar.

— Então você vai repensar? — ele me perguntou.

Encarei ele sem saber o que dizer. Ele tocou o cabelo comprido rajado de mechas vermelhas com os dedos, em um ato nervoso. Mas quem estava nervoso ali era eu. Será que esse tempo todo foi esse o interesse dele comigo? De repente me senti um pouco triste.

Era triste saber que ele não tinha interesse em mim, que ele nunca iria ter. Eu seria resumido ao nerd o qual ele poderia usar para passar no SAT. Nada além disso. 

Suspirei, me dando por vencido. Se eu fosse estudar para os SAT com seriedade, podia muito bem fazer isso em companhia. Não seria ruim ter alguém para estudar junto, principalmente, alguém como ele.

Dirigi meu olhar para o dele, cheio de expectativas. Ele queria muito aquilo, eu pude ver. 

— Eu vou estudar para o SAT. Se quiser me acompanhar, me encontre na biblioteca do centro às três da tarde. E aí começaremos. 

Baekhyun sorriu largo, parecendo bem feliz pelo que eu tinha acabado de falar.

— É sério mesmo? Eu posso estudar com você ?

Dei de ombros, como se não fosse tão importante assim. Mesmo que aquilo valesse muito para mim. Muito mesmo. Eu praticamente estava confiando que ele entrasse em uma parte da minha vida. Aquilo me fazia questionar se estava mesmo fazendo a escolha certa.

— Às três então! — ele sorriu, abrindo o armário pela primeira vez desde quando chegou — Poxa, muito obrigado Kyungie. Mesmo! 

Dei de ombros novamente, e simplesmente saí. Pois era melhor que ele não visse o pequeno sorriso que se formou nos meus lábios quando ele gritou no fundo:

— Hey, Kyungsoo! Me deixando sozinho de novo!


	6. Chorus Of Innocents

**BAEKHYUN**

Já eram 14h50 da tarde quando fui até o estacionamento da escola esperar por Do Kyungsoo. O ambiente era o mesmo de sempre: o céu cinzento ao ar livre, as pessoas da escola falando alto enquanto o time da atlética brincava em frente aos seus carros caros. Porém, nada daquilo me distraía para que eu parasse de pensar sobre o motivo de estar ali em primeiro lugar.

Era esquisito que eu estivesse esperando por alguém que não conhecia, porque isso nunca havia acontecido antes. E mesmo que aquela escola só tivesse gente chata, Do Kyungsoo parecia pra mim uma pessoa que valia a pena de se envolver. Talvez porque ele fosse um tanto peculiar, ou talvez porque eu sentia que ele tinha sido a primeira pessoa a me estender a mão naquele lugar. Bem, aquilo não importa tanto assim. O fato era que Do Kyungsoo não me irritava nem um pouco, e isso já era motivo o suficiente para que eu gostasse dele.

Ainda olhando para o portão da escola, percebi ele lá, finalmente estava saindo, e andando em direção ao estacionamento com o seu walkman pendurado nas calças jeans e o fone de ouvido nos cabelos. Sorri com a imagem, porque o jeito que ele andava era tão tipicamente nerd quanto ele mesmo. Kyungsoo vestia uma camisa xadrez por cima da camiseta branca, jeans azuis-escuro e um tênis branco. Os óculos que pegava a face inteira só lhe dava um charme a mais. Era irresistível de não querer provocá-lo.

Fiquei ali parado observando ele de longe, me sentindo como um verdadeiro predador. Ele estava a caminho do lugar onde haviam várias bicicletas acorrentadas em canos grossos de ferro. Supostamente, era pra serem difíceis de roubar por conta disso. Supostamente… porque a realidade era outra. Muitos alunos reclamavam de roubos de bicicletas há anos e a escola nunca resolveu o caso. Era horrível. Fazia com que a gente gastasse bem mais com cadeados para uma tranca de segurança que funcionasse do que para comprar comida no intervalo.

Mas pelo jeito, Kyungsoo não precisava se importar com tudo isso. Pois ele desviou do espaço onde os veículos de duas rodas ficavam e foi em direção a picape vermelha queimada que estava parada longe dos outros carros. Aquilo me surpreendeu. Eu não fazia ideia de que ele pudesse dirigir, principalmente porque eram poucos os garotos que tinham carta naquela idade. Não aguentei ficar só observando de longe, então fui correndo pelo estacionamento até a direção dele. 

“Hey, Do Kyungsoo!” Eu disse, quando parei do seu lado.

O garoto saltou em pé, assustando-se. Virou para trás com o chamado e, quando viu quem era, tirou os fones que cobria o seu ouvido. Ele continuou com o trabalho de abrir a porta com as chaves, mas dessa vez tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

“Hey, Baekhyun…” Ele disse, com a voz grossa.

Sorri também, porque a situação era um pouco engraçada. Ou talvez fosse porque ele parecia tão engraçado para mim, que eu simplesmente não resistia em sorrir quando estávamos juntos.

“Já são quase três da tarde. Você me pediu para te encontrar lá, mas… achei que poderíamos ir juntos. Quer dizer… isso antes de eu saber que você dirige. Caramba! Você tem um carro?!” 

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Era engraçado porque os olhos dele pareciam bem maiores por de trás das lentes gigantescas. 

“E-eu… havia me esquecido disso.”

A hesitação dele me fez ficar um pouco nervoso. E quando eu ficava nervoso, mordia os lábios. Kyungsoo pareceu perceber, pois seus olhos foram diretamente para a minha boca, bem onde eu havia acabado de passar os dentes. 

“Olha, eu preciso da sua ajuda, tá legal? Acontece que... sou mesmo ruim com essa coisa de números que você tanto gosta. Então preciso que me ensine essa porcaria!” 

Kyungsoo riu, desacreditado.

“Então você admite que precisa da matemática? Acho que nunca ouvi ninguém dizer isso antes.” 

Suspirei, cruzando meus braços. Era meio chato ter que admitir que ele estava certo, porque eu odiava estudar. Mas sim, ele tinha razão. Eu precisava da matemática para salvar a minha bunda da reprovação.

“Só me ensine sem sermões, fechou? Em troca eu gravo pra você alguma fita que preste. Será um favor aos seus ouvidos.” 

Do revirou os olhos castanhos para mim.

“Tanto faz, eu já tinha que estudar mesmo. Não é uma grande coisa.” 

Finalmente pude sorrir com a vitória. Ele havia aceitado!

“Então vamos!” 

A minha empolgação era patética, e tão clara na minha voz, que acabei ficando um pouco envergonhado. Principalmente porque o olhar que ele me lançou foi bem irônico. 

“Vamos onde?” Ele perguntou, abrindo a porta da picape.

"Ora, para a biblioteca! Você tem que me ensinar! Temos dever pra fazer.” 

Kyungsoo parou por alguns segundos, tentando se lembrar.

“Não temos dever pra fazer.”

“Você não, eu sim. E muitos. Vamos!” 

Dei a volta, parando perto da porta do passageiro, esperando ele abrir. Mas Kyungsoo ficou apenas parado, com uma sobrancelha erguida e os braços cruzados.

“Essa picape não é minha. Não sei bem se podemos ir a dois.” 

Isso me deixou um pouco confuso. Ele estava com as chaves, então como poderia não ser dele?

“Como assim não é sua?”

“Bem, ela é do meu irmão. E… não costumo dar carona pra ninguém, porque não sei se ele deixaria.” 

O argumento careta dele me fez rir.

“Seu irmão nem vai saber disso, cara, qual é? É só uma carona até a biblioteca.” 

Kyungsoo empurrou os óculos de grau com força, subindo no nariz. Parecia irritado com a minha intervenção.

"Não sei se posso dar carona para estranhos. Eu não conheço você." 

Aquilo me fez recuar, porque ele falava sério. Não havia nenhum traço de deboche na voz, o que me fez pensar que talvez a família dele fosse rígida demais. Isso já me era familiar, então não julguei nem um pouco. Chanyeol costumava sofrer da mesma coisa.

"Então… eu encontro você lá. Tudo bem?"

Kyungsoo concordou com um aceno, entrando na picape e fechando a porta como se estivesse se defendendo do mundo aqui fora. Aquilo me confundiu, mas não arrisquei dizer nada. Quer dizer, ele deveria ter seus motivos para não confiar em mim, a minha reputação naquela escola era uma merda. Mas depois de ter me salvado de uma humilhação, achei que as coisas tinham se estreitado entre nós. Aparentemente eu havia me enganado.

Sorri pequeno para ele, e fui até a minha bicicleta, tentando disfarçar a decepção. Eu não podia chorar na frente de todas aquelas pessoas, por mais que a rejeição fosse novamente o único sentimento que tomava conta de mim, o único que eu não sabia lidar nem um pouco.

De frente para a minha velha caloi berlineta azul escura, fiquei parado. Apenas olhando para as cores da bicicleta, tentando me convencer que aquilo não significava nada. Que Kyungsoo ainda poderia gostar de mim se eu me esforçasse para isso e se deixasse que a confiança crescesse mais entre nós. Quem sabe assim, ele poderia querer ser meu amigo de verdade, e não apenas o cara que me salvou a pele no pior dia da minha vida.

Tirei todas as correntes da minha bicicleta, e tirei o walkman amarelo da minha bolsa, ouvindo um riff de guitarra alto que reconheci como uma música do Bon Jovi. Torci os lábios, porque era exatamente do jeito que eu estava me sentindo naquele momento: vivendo na sorte, com esperança que eu pudesse mudar as minhas percepções do meu futuro. A diferença, é que eu não estava na metade do caminho, pelo contrário. Eu estava completamente sozinho e sem a quem segurar a mão. 

  
  
  
  


**KYUNGSOO**

  
O rádio da picape de Kyuhyun tinha as piores músicas do mundo, eu odiava todas elas. Mas, infelizmente, as músicas dele eram as únicas das quais eu poderia escutar para me distrair do que eu estava fazendo naquele momento. 

O carro seguia para a biblioteca em uma velocidade que respeitasse os perímetros da lei. Eu não era o tipo de garoto rebelde e irresponsável, sempre dirigia com todo o cuidado do mundo, apesar de a rádio estar sempre ligada. E até concordo que não era muito recomendável pelos especialistas, e essa era sempre uma informação que eu fazia questão de lembrar a Kyuhyun todas as vezes que saíamos juntos. Mas, bem, era a picape dele. Então as regras eram dele também.

Eu já estava quase no centro da cidade quando a música mudou, finalmente para uma que eu gostava bastante de ouvir: Chorus Of Innocents, de Sanullim. Sorri quando começou a tocar, porque aquela música era de uma seleção que Kyuhyun chamava de “parte chata da playlist do carro”, por contar todas as minhas ballads coreanas. Coisa que ele odiava muito, claro, como o bom roqueiro rebelde que era.

Nunca reclamei do jeito de Kyuhyun se expressar. Na verdade, eu sempre tive muita inveja de como ele conseguia ser tão aberto e cativante, enquanto eu era apenas… eu. O garoto que se perdia no mundo da ficção científica, e chorava as vezes quando percebia que não gostava tanto de si mesmo assim.

As vezes eu achava que gostar tanto de ficção científica foi o que me fez encontrar o meu lugar no mundo de algum jeito, já que sempre me senti deslocado por ser diferente. Duas vezes diferente, já que eu era gordo e gay. O que significava que muitas pessoas se afastavam de mim por conta disso, com exceção das garotas, ironicamente. E agora, com exceção também de Byun Baekhyun.

Senti meus dedos se apertarem no volante apenas por pensar nele. Quer dizer, aquela não parecia em nada com a minha vida patética. Ter um garoto como Byun Baekhyun tão próximo de mim me deixava muito nervoso, porque eu podia perceber que ele era diferente dos outros. Ele era como Kyuhyun: bonito, descolado, divertido e um pouquinho rebelde. Ele era o popular, o melhor amigo de Park Chanyeol. E eu era… eu. E esse era o problema: eu era tão eu, que era até mesmo constrangedor. Porque eu nunca poderia deixar de ser quem eu era, e isso era extremamente frustrante.

Quando cheguei na biblioteca, ele já estava lá, parado perto de uma bicicleta com aqueles jeans agarrados e a camiseta preta igualmente agarrada no peito largo. Se eu tivesse apenas mais treze segundos de vida, naquele momento, eu pediria a Deus que eu pudesse morrer olhando para ele naquela exata posição.

Estacionei a picape vermelha em uma única vaga que tinha bem em frente a biblioteca. Desliguei a chave do carro e tentei respirar, concentrando para que nenhum ataque de asma me fizesse passar vergonha ali. Eu não poderia ter um ataque de asma por ser gay, seria um pesadelo! O pior do mundo, e a pior coisa que poderia me acontecer. Por isso, peguei a minha bolsa no banco do lado, abri, e resgatei a minha bombinha. Coloquei no bolso, mesmo que, no fundo, eu estava rezando para que não precisasse usar de maneira alguma.

Sai do carro um tanto desengonçado. Baekhyun estava parado lá, olhando pra mim com um sorriso enorme nos lábios. Foi aí que lembrei inutilmente que ele era bonito, para além da aparência física, mas também no seu charme. 

“Como foi a viagem, Kyungsoo?” Ele perguntou, querendo me provocar.

Senti meu rosto esquentar, e eu deveria estar ridículo como um pimentão olhando para ele ali. Pigarrei, e cruzei meus braços, sem ter muita ideia de como iria olhar para ele sem explodir.

“Cadê a sua bicicleta?” Perguntei, desviando o olhar para o chão e tentando cortar o assunto.

Baekhyun riu, puxando a bicicleta atrás de si.

“Bem aqui!” 

Senti ele se aproximar, parando bem em frente de mim. Eu apertei a minha mochila, porque comecei a sentir mais calor. Meu coração parecia querer saltar pra fora da boca, e eu juro que poderia morrer apenas pela presença dele. De repente toda a coragem que um dia eu reuni para falar com ele, se foi, e eu nem ao menos pude me despedir.

“Você está bem, Soo? Parece que vai vomitar.”

Sim, eu definitivamente poderia vomitar bem ali.

“Estou com calor, apenas.” Pigarrei, tentando soar mais maduro, “Vamos, vamos entrar. Não podemos ficar aqui o dia todo, ou vamos… acabar ficando aqui o dia todo.”  
  
Baekhyun riu alto dessa vez, caminhando até o local onde os jovens estacionavam as suas bicicletas. Ficava bem na porta, diferente do estacionamento. A biblioteca parecia um shopping center, de tão tecnológica. Baekhyun deixou sua bicicleta muito bem presa, e logo me seguiu para dentro do lugar.

Quando atravessamos a porta grande, senti que estava prestes a cavar a minha própria cova. A biblioteca era menos barulhenta e tinha bem mais espaço que a biblioteca da escola, com uma janela enorme e bem iluminada. De cara, pensei que seria uma boa para passar as tardes ali. E justamente por isso, é que fiquei nervoso. Seriam várias as tardes confortáveis que eu teria que passar ao lado de Baekhyun, fazendo a sua tutoria. Seria muito difícil manter a minha mente longe de ilusões, longe da minha imaginação fértil e de tudo que eu já havia fantasiado com ele ali do meu lado.

Nós dois fomos entrando, procurando por um lugar especial para que pudéssemos nos acomodar melhor. Entramos em uma sala iluminada que havia vários e vários corredores com pilhas de livros do chão ao teto. Baekhyun bocejou, parecendo estar se cansando. Achei aquilo engraçado porque nós nem ao menos havíamos começado a estudar. 

“Temos que procurar por alguns livros, e aí começamos.” Eu disse, sentindo dó da aparência de quem não dormia há dias, mesmo que ele provavelmente só tinha acordado cedo mesmo.

Seguimos as escadas de baixo, olhando para qual fileira iriamos se aventurar. Baekhyun apenas me seguiu, sem muito o que poder fazer. As fileiras eram realmente grandes e todas cheiravam como papel velho. Não era ruim, mas também não era fresco. Fazia o nariz coçar.

“Atchim!” 

Bem, não era como se eu não esperasse. Poeira era o maior inimigo da asma, e aquele lugar parecia estar cheio dela. Como um campo minado anti-asmáticos e venenosos para o pulmão. Eu comecei a espirrar como um maluco, me sentindo um pouco envergonhado por saber que eu não podia fazer nada sobre aquilo.

Tirei um lenço do meu próprio bolso, assoando o nariz. Havia tanto pó naquela sala que poderiam formar cinco desertos do Saara.

“Você está bem, Do Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun me perguntou, realmente parecendo preocupado. 

“Sim, estou.” Eu concordei, “Apenas que… sou asmático, e muito pó me faz mal.”

“Podemos ir até uma janela e abri-la. Você não pode ficar respirando esse troço.” 

Eu ri com a simplicidade dele. Era engraçado como as pessoas achavam que poderia ser tão simples, quem me dera. Olhei para Baekhyun, e iria completar essa informação na minha frase, quando percebi que ele estava me encarando. Tipo, muito. Me encarando como se eu tivesse alguma coisa na cara.

Foi quando lembrei que, provavelmente, ele estava vendo os meus lábios se formando em um coração. Sempre comentavam comigo sobre isso, mas normalmente, falavam para me criticar ou magoar. Mas o olhar de Baekhyun não era malicioso. Ele apenas… me encarava. E já fazia algum tempo, o que me fez parar de sorrir, ficando meio sem graça.

“Hã… Baekhyun?” Tentei chamar a atenção dele, e então, os olhos subiram até os meus.

Ele tentou articular alguma coisa com os lábios, mas não parecia conseguir falar nada. Coçou o próprio pescoço e seguiu até uma das mesas da biblioteca em silêncio. O momento acabou sendo… constrangedor. Não para mim, porque eu não tinha feito absolutamente nada. Mas pela maneira que o clima de repente havia mudado. Tudo porque eu fui estúpido o suficiente para ficar rindo por aí.   
  
Suspirei, seguindo ele até a mesa de estudos. Ela era bege, toda rabiscada com canetas permanentes e nomes gravados na madeira como namorados. Baekhyun estava com as mãos atrás da cabeça, olhando para mim um pouco sério. Sentei bem na frente dele, e tratei de me retratar:   
  
“Me desculpe, eu não queria rir de você.” 

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, negando com a cabeça como se eu tivesse falado um absurdo.

“Não, não. Tudo bem, Kyungsoo. Eu… eu só, uh… sou meio destraído assim… as vezes. Por isso, as minhas notas também são horríveis.” Ele sorriu meio esquisito, mas eu deixei passar. 

Também sorri, sem saber muito porquê. Abri a minha mochila e tirei de lá alguns livros que julguei poder ajudar. Tinha de tudo ali: trigonometria, cálculo avançado, geometria, estatística, e até alguma coisa de economia. Kyuhyun era um nerd completo, e apesar de eu também ser bem estudioso, e ser bom em praticamente tudo, era Kyuhyun que comprava os livros em casa. Segundo ele, para uma pessoa se formar em medicina, eu deveria ter o máximo de livros possíveis. E, acabei levando a sério esse conselho.

Fui tirando tanta coisa da mochila que nem ao menos percebi que havia alguns livros pessoais ali fora também. Pelo menos, não tinha percebido, até Baekhyun pegá-lo em mãos:  
  
“Não acredito que você tem esse tipo de livro aqui.” Byun se aproximou, ficando bem próximo dessa vez para me mostrar o livro em questão. 

O título lia-se: “2001, a Odisséia no Espaço”, por Artur C. Clarke. Era um dos meus favoritos de ficção científica, um dos quais significava muito pra mim. Então quando Baekhyun torceu o nariz, eu já pude perceber que éramos bem diferente nesse quesito. Não que eu não esperasse, já que ele era da turma dos normais. Os livros favoritos dele deveriam ser os mesmos que as pessoas costumavam gostar. 

“Isso não é um filme?” Ele me perguntou, franzindo a testa como se realmente quisesse lembrar.

Olhei pra ele bem surpreso daquela vez.

“Você já assistiu?”

“Cruzes, não! Nem morto! Mas eu lembro como falavam sobre esse filme em todos os lugares.” 

Ah, é claro. Eu realmente havia acertado: éramos de mundos completamente diferentes.

“É um dos meus livros favoritos.” Eu disse, um pouco inseguro de compartilhar uma coisa tão pessoal com alguém que eu nem sequer conhecia.

Ele então passou a encarar o livro como se tivesse encontrado uma pedra de Marte. Era engraçado, porque ele estava bem curioso, meio que tentando desvendar o que tinha de tão sensacional para alguém querer ler sobre uma porcaria daquelas. Bem, eu não deixava de entender os seus argumentos. Eu também não sabia direito explicar porque aquele livro era tão especial para mim.  
  
“O que tem de tão especial nesse filme, no fim das contas? Não entendo pra quê tanta falação.” 

Falação? Ele não podia estar falando sério! Dessa vez fiquei um nível a mais de chocado quando tentei me articular para falar com ele. Baekhyun logo percebeu que provavelmente havia falado alguma merda, porque o olhar dele também mudou.

“Falação? Você está doido? O filme só é o melhor desde as últimas décadas! Como você pode falar algo assim de Space Odyssey?”

Ele sorriu, um pouco debochado.

“Bem, falam isso sobre todo filme de ficção científica que sai, então não me surpreende.”

Ah, não. Ele não tinha…

“O que? Baekhyun… vamos conversar.”   
  
Puxei ele pela mão até quase me encarar, porque agora ele iria ter que me escutar de todo jeito. Baekhyun apenas me seguiu, sem ter muito o que fazer. Sentamos um de frente para o outro, enquanto eu coloquei o livro entre a gente. 

Percebi que ele logo reparou na capa, que era bem diferente do que se estava acostumado ver em livros por aí. Era um tipo de artifício de metal com uma nave saindo de uma base. Era realmente uma foto muito bem programada do espaço, levando em conta que era um lugar ainda não tão explorado pela humanidade. Então eu gostava bastante dela também.

“Vou fazer você sair daqui direto para uma locadora.” 

Baekhyun riu de mim. Riu de verdade. Qual era a daquele garoto? 

“Fique a vontade.” Ele disse. 

Sorri, já armando o meu próprio plano.

“Você não tem a mínima curiosidade para saber como vai ser o futuro?” 

Olhei para ele com certa seriedade agora. Baekhyun parecia que estava pensando sobre o que eu falei, levando a sério também. A feição dele mudou completamente, e ele entrou em um modo contemplativo. 

O futuro, na verdade, era tudo o que se pensava já fazia um bom tempo. Nós não pensavamos apenas no SAT, como também em como seria a vida com todas as possibilidades que tinha aqui fora, bem longe da proteção da escola. E entre elas, a possibilidade de falhar também. A que mais me assombrava, e que talvez também assombrasse ele o tanto quanto. Porque, cá entre nós? Era a probabilidade mais possível ali.

“Penso no futuro, sim. Mas…”

“Mas…?” 

Baekhyun deu um riso meio nervoso.

“Bem, você não tem medo? Quer dizer…” Ele suspirou, coçando o pescoço novamente em nervosismo, mas não disse nada.

Na verdade, ele não precisava dizer. Eu entendia muito o que ele estava tentando falar: era sobre crescer. Crescer, era assustador. Todos tínhamos medo de crescer. O que viria depois, o que poderíamos fazer se caíssemos? Todas essas eram questões sem respostas. Porque, por mais que o futuro fosse inevitável, controlá-lo também era. Era isso que eu havia aprendido com todas essas coisas de ficção científica.

“Ah…” Eu me encostei na cadeira, sem saber se eu poderia falar aquilo para ele. “Bom, eu tenho medo do futuro sim. Todos temos, certo? Quer dizer…” 

Isso é inevitável, era o que eu queria ter falado. Mas Baekhyun riu novamente, porque eu tinha acabado de terminar uma fala, como ele terminou a dele. Sem um raciocínio óbvio.

“Mas então o que tem de tão maravilhoso nesse livro?” Ele perguntou, apontando para o livro.

Eu sorri, porque finalmente havia chegado a minha vez de falar.

“Ele é uma explicação sobre o filme, na verdade.”

"Então, sobre o que trata o filme?” Baekhyun cruzou os braços como se esperasse para a ouvir a história da vida inteira de alguém.

Aquilo mexeu comigo, porque percebi que ele não estava fazendo aquilo só por eu ter sido legal com ele um outro dia. Ele estava fazendo porque realmente ficou curioso sobre algo que eu gostava, e talvez isso significasse algo. Eu não sabia dizer o que, mas eu sabia que significava alguma coisa.

“Bem, basicamente, o filme lida com a tecnologia e como ela pode ou poderia ser evoluída através da ciência. Mostra sobre uma civilização antiga que tenta fazer contato com outras, e toda a complicação desse processo. Há também uma suposição do que seria a vida artificial, do computador HAL, que no fim acabou ganhando um tipo de "vida", se integrando como uma entidade ao astronauta.” 

Baekhyun olhou para mim, sem piscar. Ficou alguns segundos sem falar nada, franzindo a testa como se estivesse pensando, antes de dizer:

“Ah…” 

Acabei rindo da sua simplicidade expressiva.

“Ah…?” Eu ri, sem conseguir parar de achar graça “Será que você entendeu algo do que eu falei?”

Ele sorriu, novamente levando sua mão até o pescoço, envergonhado.

“Talvez eu deva assistir, aí depois te falo.”

“Quer dizer que você vai ver?” Eu nem ao menos tentei disfarçar a voz esperançosa que saiu de mim, com um falsete horroroso de entusiasmo. 

Mas aquilo fez com que Baekhyun sorrisse. E fazer Baekhyun sorrir, não me fazia se importar com nada mais.

“Depende… você acha que posso encontrar os segredos do universo nesse filme?” Ele falou em tom de brincadeira, mas no fundo, eu percebi que ele não estava brincando.

“Uh… não sei sobre isso. Quer dizer, será que ao menos é possível?”

“O que é possível?”

Eu não sabia direito como colocar aquilo em palavras, então só fui falando.

“O Universo é grande. Muito grande.” Eu disse, tentando enfatizar, “As possibilidades de existência são muitas, e não falo apenas sobre vida inteligente como eles exploram em 2001. Estou falando até mesmo da gente. Você sabe, em alguma realidade alternativa no tempo e espaço do Universo, eu poderia não estar aqui nesta mesma sala com você discutindo sobre isso. Ou poderíamos estar em outro lugar, como a praia; ou eu apenas poderia nem ao menos lhe conhecer. Então… não, eu não acho que seja possível descobrir todos os segredos do Universo. Na verdade, eu nem ao menos acho possível descobrir todos os segredos de nós mesmos. Eu acho que a Vida é muito maior, e muito mais complexa que isso.”

Baekhyun olhou para mim sem dizer nada. Novamente me senti nervoso, por estar um pouco nú na frente dele. Era a primeira vez que eu falava com alguém sobre algo tão profundo, tão meu. 

Os lábios dele foram se esticando aos poucos, formando um sorriso que eu provavelmente iria ver muitas vezes naqueles lábios. Percebi que, provavelmente, tudo aquilo tinha feito sentido para Baekhyun. Mas nada daquilo lhe confortava, assim como também não me confortava. Mas eu achava que uma questão como aquela, não era do tipo que você pudesse ter resposta. Bastava aceitar o peso da sua própria essência, no prazer de questionar.

Nada fazia como uma esperança de que eu pudesse me encontrar nesse vasto universo, ou pelo menos que chegasse perto disso. E para mim, não ser tão solitário já bastava. E olhando para ele, de frente pra mim, tentando realmente me ouvir falar, percebi que aquilo também me bastava. Me bastava poder descobrir os segredos de Byun Baekhyun, ao invés de viver com a expectativa de uma humanidade que procuraria pelo sentido da Vida, que era indubitavelmente inexplicável. 

Baekhyun não me disse nada mais sobre aquilo pelo resto da tutoria. Abriu o livro de cálculo, e puxou o dever de casa atrasado para cima da mesa. Passamos uma tarde inteira discutindo sobre matemática, sem tocar naquele assunto que tanto nos assombrava. 

Quando voltei para casa naquele mesmo dia, fiquei pensativo até a hora de dormir. A insônia havia me pegado de jeito, e revirei pela cama durante boa parte da madrugada. Foi quando, no meio da noite, acabei me lembrando daquele livro estúpido. E por não tirar mais a imagem dele da minha cabeça, e das coisas que tínhamos falado, foi que abri a minha mochila, tentando procurar ele lá.

Fiquei surpreso quando não encontrei nada além do meu caderno, os materiais didáticos, e ao que parecia, um bilhete. Sorri quando li a letra feia dizendo: “Obrigado por me alugar o livro. Te devo uma”.   
  
Aquilo me fez sorrir mais largo ainda, porque Byun Baekhyun tinha roubado o meu livro favorito. Byun Baekhyun roubou meu livro favorito, e eu estava sorrindo feito um bobo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3KnANV9mcKn0FmYndhcBnP


End file.
